Day of Fun in the Sun!
by ArwenRivendell
Summary: Kagome brings some fun filled water games from the future. Fun in the sun for the Inuyasha gang, with water fights competition and war… an maybe a little romance as the water heats up COMPLETE
1. Surprises Around Every Corner

Welcome to my second Fan Fiction!

Lets get some requirements out of the way…

Disclaimer:

Arwen Rivendell: Dude please.

Executive: No, you don't get to own any thing

Arwen Rivendell: Please, even-

Executive: You have money

Arwen Rivendell: no… :(

Executive: then no

Arwen Rivendell: I'll buy you a sundae and put a cherry on top

Executive: NO NO and… NO!

Arwen Rivendell: Are you sure

Executive: SECURITY!

Arwen Rivendell: Darn, maybe next time.

Summary: Fun in the sun for the Inuyasha gang, with water fights, competition, war… wait I thought this was suppose to be full of games, oh well… Maybe a dip in the lake will cool them off. 

Fun in the Sun

Chapter 1

Surprises Around Every Corner

.  
His ears twitched as he heard Shippo sprinting at full speed towards the well, yelling "KAGOME!" all the while. He sighed as her scent reached his demon-enhanced nose, the scent washing over him with a calm that only _she_ could bring. The hanyou gracefully leapt from the branches of Goshinboku and headed for the source of excitement.

As he came out of the forest he blinked in shock at the scene before him.

Shippo was running away from Kagome, screaming in terror, as the miko giggled, shooting streams of water at the kitsune with a water gun. Shippo sprinted off towards the village, screaming at the top of his lungs and Kagome looked up and smiled at the hanyou, tossing him the gun and ducking down into the well to get her other supplies.

Inuyasha caught it easily, looking at it and recalling when he saw it last…

_He came out of the well and heard a scream, sounding an awful lot like Kagome's little brother. Going on instinct he rushed out of the well, hearing laughter, and screaming in another area of the shrine. Recognizing the new screaming as Kagome he rushed to her aide, as he ran around the corner he ran smack into the very drenched miko, and they both fell to the ground, Kagome on top of Inuyasha, wet hair dripping and her breath ragged. _

"_Kagome are you ok?" he asked in a worried tone._

_She had landed so they were nose to nose, she caught her breath and smiled, "hey Inuyasha!" He looked at her, stunned and wide-eyed as he cleared his throat._

"_Um."_

"_Oh."_

_She sat up and backed up so he could sit up as well. She sat a minute, recovering her breath before answering, " I'm GREAT!"_

"_Then why are you all wet?"_

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Souta had run around the corner and squirted her square in the back, shocking her with the cold water. Inuyasha shoot and looked ready to act when she winked his direction, smiled turning to chasing her little brother yelling, "I'm gonna get you, you little twerp!"_

_Inuyasha just sat there for a second, trying to figure out why her little brother was attacking her, and why they were both laughing as they shot each other with water. _

_Kagome stopped, seeing a very confused hanyou; she put pointed her gun to the sky and said turned to Souta, "I surrender… FOR NOW. I'll get you back later."_

_She was now drenched from head to toe as she walked over to Inuyasha, tossing him the gun. He caught it easily, turning it over in his hands to study how the plastic toy was put together, "This is called a 'water gun'. It is used in a water fight."_

"_Water fight?"_

"_Yeah, its something we do for fun in our time."_

"_Squirting each other?"_

"_Yeah, or we get water balloons and throw them at each other."_

"_Water balloons?"_

"_Yeah, I will have to bring some to Sengoku Jidai sometime to show all of you, it will be fun."_

"_Fun?"_

"_Just wait and see."_

"_Oh, ok…well how do these work?"_

"_See that handle by the trigger?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Pump it a couple of times."_

"_Like this?"_

"_JUST A COUPLE!"_

"_Ok, ok."_

"_Now pick a target and… AAAHHHH!"_

"_HA HA GOTCHA!"_

"_You little, OSUWARI!"_

"_OUCH NOT FAIR!"_

"_And when is squirting your defenseless teacher fair?"_

"…"

"_Let me get changed and dried off and we will go."_

"_These would be fun, when can you bring them?"_

"_Soon."_

"So you gonna show us the 'water balloons' today?"

"Yeah, and a lot more."

Kagome tossed the final bag out of the well, clambering out over the wooden lip she tripped, hitting the ground with a resounding thud, laughing at her own clumsiness. She stood up and silently counted the bags before reaching into one of them and pulling out a water gun of her own. She picked up one of the small backpacks and smiled; turning to the hanyou she slung the backpack on her back and readied her gun. With a mischievous twinkle in her eye she looked towards the directions that Shippo had retreated to and said, "Want to have some fun?" she motioned to his gun, " Just remember, don't pump it more than 10 times, you'll break it."

She turned towards the village and motioned him to stay quiet and follow her. They headed towards the village and started to "sneak up" on the borders of the village.

Inuyasha could tell they wouldn't be able to sneak up on anything with all the noise she was making so he tapped her shoulder and motioned her to get on his back. She complied, handing him her gun and climbing up, and holding both guns so he could hold her in place he silently crept into the forest and took to the branches, nimbly hopping from branch to branch, despite the weight on his back.

He came to a stop on a well-hidden branch behind Kaede's hut. Gently letting her down he was given his gun back and he pointed to the scene below.

They looked down to see a miserable kitsune running towards the hut with tears streaming down his face. Kagome's smile faded for a moment, _I didn't mean to make him cry. _

Inuyasha turned and saw her smile fade, he put a comforting hand on her arm and whispered, "He didn't know it was a game."

She smiled back, and then she turned her head as her attention was caught by Sango and Miroku coming out of the hut to see what all the commotion was about.

Sango came out with an amused look on her face, "What happened to you? Fall in a stream or something?"

"KAGOMECAMEOUTOFTHEWELLANDSHOTMEWITHWATER…WWAAAAAAAA!"

Sango, suppressing a laugh, picked up the kitsune and hugged him comfortingly, "Slow down and explain what happened s.l.o.w.l.y."

(Sniffle) "I smelled Kagome (sniffle) and I ran to see her (sniffle) and I looked over the well (sniffle, tears) AND SHE SHOT ME!"

"With wha-AAAHH!" Miroku straightened as stiff as a board as a jet of cold water stripped across his back, sending a shockingly wet surprise was now soaking his clothes.

"SHE'S AT IT AGAIN!"

Between the overreacting kitsune and the priceless expression on the monk, Sango couldn't help it any longer, she burst out laughing and clutched her sides in pain. She felt bad for laughing at their misfortunes with the water, but she figures it was just one of Kagome's games, since she wasn't the type to just go and attack people.

Her laughter turned into a scream as an object came flying out of the trees, bursting on her head and dousing her with water. Miroku and Shippo turned to the taijya and broke out in laughter at the sight of the normally composed girl now frozen in shock.

Kagome and Inuyasha were smiling, and Kagome was trying desperately to quell the giggles that were building up. Inuyasha was surprised at how easily she had volunteered to shoot her friends, even if it was for fun, wasn't that his job? He laughed inside, _I think I'm rubbing off on her._

Inuyasha snickered and turned to Kagome, "Nice shot."

"Could say the same for you, your pretty handy with a gun."

"What did you throw anyway?"

"A water balloon."

"Oh."

"Shall we reveal ourselves?"

"Why not. Who else would attack them without trying to kill them."

She gave him a blunt look, Inuyasha put an arm around her waist and pulled her tight, hopping down from the branch. When they landed he released her, and they walked out of the woods and Kagome knelt beside her three friends, all of which, were now rolling in laughter. She pulled off her backpack and opened it to reveal several towels and a couple more balloons. She handed Sango and Miroku two big towels and Shippo a miniature towel, "Here, something to dry off in and change into."

They all looked a little puzzled at the last remark and Shippo unfolded his to reveal a small pair of red swimming shorts. "Oooo, what are these Kagome?" He had long since forgiven her since she had only meant to shoot him for fun.

"They are 'swimming trunks', go try them on."

"I got some too… uh" Miroku held up a black pair.

"What is it Miroku?"

"Is this it?"

"…uh, yeah. If you go swimming you don't want to be weighed down."

"And is Sango's just like it?" a hentai grin appearing on his face...SLAP

"OUCH! KAGOME THAT HURT!"

"Uh, Kagome-chan, mine are a little different."

"Yeah Sango-chan, let me help you get yours on, it can be tricky for the first time."

"I'll help… OUCH! What did you hit me for Sango!"

"Hentai!"

"BOYS! I SWEAR!"

Sango and Kagome went into the hut and Miroku started heading for the woods to change. Shippo muttered under his breath, "definitely deserved THAT one."

Kagome brought her backpack in with her and set it down inside the hut, looking over to her friend she pulled the two-piece swimming suit out for her friend. Sango made quick work of changing into the black swimming shorts but she was having trouble with tying the pieces of her top together. "This is confusing, I can't see what I'm doing."

"Halter tops can be that way, let me help you."

"Thanks."

Skillfully, Kagome tied the lower ties at the middle of Sango's back and was handed the other two pieces, tying them securely around her neck. "I made sure to get a wide strapped swimsuit 'cause we all know a certain monk who would love nothing more than to see you in a bikini." _I don't even want to know,_ Sango thought to herself.

"You mean you wear this in public?"

"Sure."

"Wha- Where's yours?"

"Under my other clothes."

"So do I get extra layers too?"

"No let me explain," Kagome said with a giggle, "You wear these clothes when you get play water games or go swimming, its made of a light material that won't weigh you down, and it dries quickly, so you aren't wet for long."

"I might as well wear my taijya outfit," Sango muttered.

Kagome smiled, "Oh, but you look great."

"I feel naked."

Kagome sighed, and went to her back, pulling out a black, silk like material, and tossed it to her friend, "Here, this should help."

Sango eyed the fabric wearily as Kagome took off her shirt and shorts, revealing an identical swimsuit in a deep red color. She unfolded the material and found that it was quite comfortable to the touch. "Uh, Kagome-chan… what exactly is this."

"It's, well I don't exactly know what its called, I just call it a 'tie-around'."

"What is it used for?"

"When a girl doesn't want to go swimming, but wants to walk around, or play around water, one wears a 'tie-around'."

Kagome took hers and wrapped it around her waist, tying it off to the side and spinning around to show her friend. "It's kind of like a kimono, but only the lower half."

"What about my stomach?"

"What about it?"

"It's still showing."

"And it's very nice and toned, what's the problem."

"Never mind."

"Good…now lets head down to the well, I left all the other stuff there."

_There's more?_ Sango wasn't sure what to think of all this stuff from the future, sighing, she followed her friend out of the well and towards the well, leaving their clothes in the backpack in the corner of the hut.

As the girls stepped out of the hut they were welcomed by Shippo, launching himself into Kagome's arms, and wearing the little red pair of swimming shorts. Once he was perched on her shoulder he looked at her's and Sango's outfits, "What are these weird clothes for Kagome?"

"I will explain everything at the well… trust me. There is plenty more to see."

The three walked down to the well and Kagome started to climb into the well…

"Where are you going?"

"I left a couple of bags at the bottom."

"Oh." The kitsune relaxed before screeching and running out of the way the big trash bags being slung over.

Sango walked over to study the plastic trash bags, "What are these for Kagome-chan?"

"All in good time Sango." She looked towards the trees, raising her voice to a louder level, "Especially when a certain couple of guys comes out!"

Kagome could sense Inuyasha, and hearing the smack she guessed Miroku was there as well.

The boys didn't come out, as Kagome continued, "I have a special surprise for who ever gets here first!"

"But we look RIDICULOUS!"

Kagome winked to Sango, whispering, "I bet they look hot." Sango giggled, remembering Miroku holding up his swim shorts.

"Come on you guys I want to know about all this stuff Kagome has," motioning to the pile of bags.

"Alright."

"Fine."

The boys came out of the brush and Kagome shot Sango a look of triumph, as she was surpressing a giggle from their reluctance. The boys came down to the side of the well to stand next to Sango. Kagome motioned for them to have a seat on the grass as she began rummaging through the pile. She pulled out the two trash bags the had nearly crushed Shippo with, and opened one, seeing it full of water balloons the rest of the gang could only look on curiously as she picked two of the jiggling masses up. "These are water balloons, they will be a main part of our first game."

She tossed one to Inuyasha, who tried to catch it, but his claws caught the delicate skin and it splattered all over him. Everyone snickered quietly as he shot up, shorts now soaking along with his stomach. "HEY YOU LITTLE!-"

Kagome didn't respond, but instead tossed a smaller one to Sango, who caught it delicately, allowing it to stay intact.

"How did you?"

"It requires a certain amount of delicacy when handling something like a water balloon."

Kagome winked at Inuyasha, who cursed under his breath and muttered threats in her general direction. She got the mischevious look in her eye again as she said, "I want us to have a little competition."

Everyone perked up and wondered how they were to do that with the strange items from her time.

"If you'll notice you are all wearing either red or black, this will determine your teams. I have given Sango and Miroku black, and since Kilala has black on her tails I figured it would be the best color for your team. Inuyasha… you, Shippo, and I will make the other team. These teams are only for the first game mind you. We will switch them up when the game is done."

"But how, what are we playing."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up with recognition as he said, "We are gonna have a water fight!"

"Water fight?" the others still looked confused as Kagome finally pulled out a small water gun and tossed it to Shippo.

"Now, here is how it works, there are two kinds of weapons in this game…"

"Is this gonna hurt Kagome?" Shippo looked up at her with worry, she giggled as she replied, "No Shippo-chan, it will just get you wet for a while." Satisfied with her answer he sat back contentedly and allowed her to continue.

"The black team has control of how long the game lasts…"

"Why is that?" Inuyasha looked a little frustrated at this.

"Because water balloons are not refillable like our water guns."

"OOOHHHH." everyone nodded in understanding.

"So when the black team is out of balloons we are done… the goal of the game is to get the other team as wet as possible."

"This should be fun," Sango rubbed her hands together, devising a plan already.

"When your ammo is gone come back to the well and we will go on to the next game…"

"Lets go then!" Everyone got up and started leaving...

"Hold on Inuyasha there are a couple rules."

Groan from everyone

"1. When the black team runs out of ammo we are done."

"We know that one!"

"2. Inuyasha, Shippo, NO face shots with the water guns."

"Got it!"

"3.the team who is the most wet at the end wins!"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, have fun, and at the blow of the whistle, (as she pulls it out of one of the bags) everybody go!"

Everyone gathered up their supplies, the black team taking the trash bags and slinging them over a now transformed Kilala, and the red team filling up their water guns. When all was ready they all looked to Kagome, who smiled and let out a hard whistle from the little plastic device.

The black team headed off to the village aboard Kilala, and Inuyasha gathered up Kagome and sprinted off into the woods, leaving poor Shippo to run after him, trying to catch up with his teammates.

What do ya think? There may be fluffy moments here and there but this story isn't nessesarily focused on the coupling, although that may change.

Shippo will end up playing a big role in this story so Kagurafuujinnomai … have a blast girl!

I've got lots of twists and turns for this one, (grins with anticipation) I've got several chapters written up, I've just got to type 'em out and fine tune 'em for posting.

Enjoy!


	2. Shippo the Spy

Ok, so does anyone actually know what a tie-around is called? I looked on this website, ( and they called it a "**pareo**"… oh well, I'll go with that. I just know they are comfortable and that Sango is the type who would appreciate being somewhat covered. ;)

Sorry about the underlining, it just loaded that way and it won't let me fix it... :(

and FYI the "&&&&" are scene changes the computer wouldn't let me do the stars. 

Disclaimer: Nope nothin of mine, Rumiko however, well the characters belong to her...

Ooo, the twists begin!

This chapter is the first of the competition/ war!

This is gonna be fun… but first a word to my reviewers:

Tsukiyomegami- Thank you for the feedback, you have no idea how much I enjoy getting reviews! & like always, I'm open to suggestions!

Phoenixoffireluysanime- Dude you have a long name! Glad to know you are enjoying the story, I have so many things planned I can't hardly write this one out fast enough! I already have the next three chapter's hand written! And your thoughts will be answered shortly, just have a read!

Blu-babe- I like to keep my stories light and happy!

Almost Human- this story is a post-Naraku fanfic. I would have combined it with the other, but I didn't want them to have to worry about the shards like they may need to in the other story. (Oops did I say too much) Any who I agree with the whole show, but they do get cute every once in a while, especially in the last few episodes, (epi. 160 and up) I have been told to add humor, and add romance for that one, so I will add both… Thanks for the review!

Fun in the Sun

Chapter 2

Shippo the Spy

&&&&&&

Inuyasha sped away from the well, taking great strides from branch to branch. Kagome always felt like she was flying when he took her at such speeds. Her legs were making her a might uncomfortable when Inuyasha had taken her knees in his elbows locking her in place. Inuyasha would never do anything like Miroku, but being so close, and without a shirt! It was all giving her quite a rush. The feel of his strong muscles and smooth skin against not only her arms and legs but her whole front side, her skin was tingling in delight, suddenly wanting to lean even closer. He slowed down and came to a stop on a high, well-hidden branch of a particularly tall tree. He carefully set Kagome down on the wide branch and she looked around, "Uh, where are we?"

"Don't you know?"

Kagome got a look at her surroundings, "on… Goshinboku."

"Yep."

Kagome sat down on the branch, leaning against the ancient trunk, trying to get over the rush that always came from traveling on Inuyasha, and this time he was only in swim shorts! She quickly readjusted her pareo, since it had ridden up very high during the ride, and closed her eyes, calming her racing heart and shifting her focus to the task at hand… or at least trying to.

Inuyasha looked over to the beautiful miko and marveled at her outfit. He had never seen her wear the halter top before, as with the pareo, which was now covering her toned legs. He smiled as he saw that it was a deep red, accenting her dark hair. He himself was getting over a rush of his own, it was so different than any other time she had ridden him, her skin was soft and warm and the soft fabric brushed against his skin, he had to fight to keep his mind clear. Usually when she rode him he was wearing both his haori and under kimono, and she was wearing several layers of her own, but now he was without a shirt and she only had the soft fabric of the swim suit, and even then her stomach touching his back and her hands on his bare shoulders, he could hardly control himself. As soon as he had set her on the tree he had to back up and sit down on his hands before he did something he might regret. He was surprised, also, at the comfort she had while wearing so few articles, he could not smell one bit of nervousness in her wonderful scent. He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw her ready her gun, adding a little more water and tightening the screw she looked up to Inuyasha with that same mischievous look she had earlier.

"So Inuyasha… got a plan?"

"Don't get hit?"

"Anything else?"

"Get them soaked?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No duh…aren't you the master planner." She added sarchastically.

"Keh."

"Inuyasha try to think for at least one moment… Sango is still a youkai taijya, both she and Miroku can sense you and Shippo and Miroku can sense my spiritual aura."

"Keh. I can sense Kilala, and equal both she and Sango's strength and you can locate Kilala and Miroku."

Kagome rubbed her temples, "and if they split up into little groups?"

"Keh. We can take em'."

"Inuyasha. This is going to take more then strength… considering our opponents it is going to take a little strategy."

Inuyasha and Kagome spent the next ten minutes discussing a plan, once decided upon Inuyasha went off to find Shippo and tell him his part. As Inuyasha left Kagome climbed higher to a well-concealed branch and settled herself for the long wait, "I hope this works…"

&&&&

Kilala landed just next to the stream near the village, the humans climbed off and took the trash bags full of water balloons off of her. With the weight lifted she shrunk to her miniature, (AN: adorable) size. Sango took the heavy bags and put them in the stream.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Calm yourself Houshi-sama, I will explain-"

"YOUR GETTING RID OF THE WATER BALLOONS!"

"NO! I have a plan-"

"You gonna let them wash away and leave us defenseless?"

"Of course not Houshi-sama, the stream moves slow enough that the bags won't go anywhere and the water will cool them off further."

Miroku dwelled on that thought, realizing how cold the stream was, and how the cold shot he got in the back earlier gave him quite a shock, he smiled mercilessly, "Sango… I like the way you think."

"Why, thank you Houshi-sama… Kilala, Houshi, we still need a plan. We have a tough opponent, Inuyasha may not be the smartest on the block, but he knows what he is doing when it comes to a fight… not to mention he is more familiar with the 'weapons'."

"What about Kagome-sama?"

"She will probably stay with Inuyasha or stay hidden."

"You sure?"

"Considering her talent is archery, she will hang back and try to go for long distance attacks."

"You've really thought this out."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, I have a couple of ideas but I don't exactly know what their plan is so I can't be sure."

"Maybe I can help." Everyone spun to see Shippo calmly walking out of the bushes, looking the mischievous kitsune he was born to be.

Sango eyed him suspiciously, "Why should we trust you Shippo-chan? You could easily squirt us all with that 'water gun' in your hands."

Shippo gave a dark look, "I want to get Inuyasha back for all the times he hits me."

Miroku went over and sat next to the kit, "I think he could be very helpful, as our… spy."

"I see your point Houshi-sama," turning to Shippo, "what do you know so far?"

"That they split up and have a plan, I don't know what yet."

"Well, go and find out their plan and meet us-" she leans to his ear and whispers a location.

Shippo gave a nod and sprinted straight to Goshinboku, scampering up the tree he came to sit directly in front of Kagome, she opened her eyes and smiled…

"Well Shippo-chan?"

"Yep, they took the bait!"

"Excellent!"

The kitsune beamed, Kagome wanted to make sure that he knew what was going on so she asked, "What exactly did Inuyasha tell you?"

The two went over the plan one final time and Kagome gave a false plan for the kit to tell Sango and the rest of the black team. Satisfied with her false plan she began to think, figuring that it would be best to have all the information…

"Now, what have they told you?"

"Nothin' yet, it took them forever just to trust me!"

"Well keep me up to date ok?"

"Sure."

"Ok Shippo-chan, see ya soon!"

&&&&

Sango got into position at the meeting place, as she began laying out the traps to be set she felt a youkai aura heading her direction. She leaned over and grabbing a couple of water balloons and readying them just in case. She relaxed as Shippo jumped through the brush and landed in front of her, she gave him a welcoming hug before asking, "What did you learn Shippo-chan?"

He revealed to her the false plan, as he explained it Sango's face lit up with delight, "Perfect! They will fall right into our trap!"

Sango revealed to her teammates only on a need to know basis, so she gave the kitsune the task of meeting up with Kilala and to give her some help with her assignment. Shippo gave a quick nod and raced off, not to Kilala, but to Goshinboku.

&&&&

"Whatcha got Shippo-chan?"

"Sango is STUBBORN!"

"Really now," Kagome's eyebrows went up in slight amusement at the kit's frustration.

"She is only telling us little bits and pieces."

"What's wrong with that?"

"No one on her entire team knows the entire plan except her! Like me, I am only given an 'assignment' and I'm suppose to help Kilala with her's."

"Well what is your assignment?"

Shippo eagerly leaned forward and told Kagome all about how he was told to go with Kilala and carry out his "important task". (Neiner! Neiner! I'm not telling you!)

&&&&

When the kitsune finished with Kagome he went to Kilala's hiding spot and called her out, with a welcoming "mew" she transforms and Shippo loads the water balloon carrier Sango made on her back.

"Phew! Being a double-spy is hard work!"

"Mew."

"Hey Kilala, you and me… we could be the deciding factor in this battle. I keep forgetting it's only a game!"

"Mew."

"What's that Kilala? Oh yeah… I know! I know more about everyone's plans than any other one player! Why do you ask?"

"Mew."

"Should you and me make a plan to get both teams?"

"Mew."

"You know… and get them all soaked?"

"Mew."

"That sounds like fun! Great idea Kilala!"

&&&&&&

So the plot is set in motion, there are several conspiracies arising, and Shippo is at the heart of it…

Having fun yet? You have no idea how much I've got planned for the gang! And the water fight is only half the fun! Wait til they go for a swim and a certain… oh I will wait to tell you, but I will say that the terms "wimpy wolf" and "mutt face" will be used later on…

Wait! That was for way in the future, everyone's got to make it through this water war first!

Updating soon!


	3. All is Fair in Love and War!

Review Answers:

Liongirrl4eva: All in good time my friend! (laughs evilly)

Uber-pissed: Yay! I'm glad you like it!

InuandKag4e: AAHH! Don't bite me! Then I can't type! (lol) So you're a kitsune, huh? Should I write you in as one of Shippo's helpers? (lol) That or I can sic my miniature poodle on you… (Ooo, Very threatening (lol) she might lick you to death!)

Kilalala: Thank you. "Sarong" sounds much better, and more familiar… Glad you like it!

Sweet-anime-girl: I'm so glad everyone is enjoying my story! I will try to get the rest of the story out within the next couple weeks, if I don't finish it sooner!

ANNOUNCEMENT: After this weekend I will be starting Softball… so I will try to crank out the majority of the story, otherwise the updates will take much longer. And don't worry… I already had most of the story written out otherwise I just need to type it up and post it!

Disclaimer: You have no reason to sue me I own nada, nothing, Zippo, zilch, get it!

&&&&

Fun in the Sun

Chapter 3

All is Fair in Love and War!

&&&&

(Review: Red team: Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo/ Black team: Sango, Miroku, Kilala/ Shippo is a double spy, and he and Kilala have a plan of their own!)

Inuyasha knew what he was suppose to do… act as a lure to get one or two of the black team under Kagome's trap or traps, (he didn't know how many she had set), and mainly act as a distraction. Eventually she wanted to get them to the lake, _where I first saw her bathing… STOP! Keep your mind focused!_ Water gun ready he headed towards Miroku's scent, cautiously, keeping in mind that Sango would have traps of her own.

&&&&

Miroku sensed a youkai approaching and noticed how slowly it was moving, figuring it was Inuyasha and he was watching out for traps. Miroku smiled and headed to the center of a circular clearing of trees. He turned towards the youkai aura and stood ready to release the first trap.

&&&&

Inuyasha slowed down as he neared Miroku, hearing him rustling about. He landed on a branch nearby to watch what the monk was doing. He eyed the rope the on the ground near the monk and watched as he pulled out a water balloon from his backpack. The monk tossed the rubbery mass up and caught it repeatedly, over and over, causing the hanyou to grow bored.

Miroku smiled and looked to the source of the aura, not able to make out the shadow of the hanyou his smile grew as he said, "We could sit here all day or you could try to shoot me!"

Inuyasha heard the challenge and decided to make his move, as he moved he felt Miroku's aura flare as he put up a barrier and stomped on the trip line. Miroku watched as the rope pulled tight and tensed all the connecting ropes surrounding the small clearing, bursting all the hidden balloons in tied to the ropes and causing a wall of water to fall around the small clearing…

Inuyasha saw the ropes pull tight an heard the balloons bursting but it was too late, he was right underneath them and trapped in between Miroku's barrier and the wall of water. The water came plummeting down, drenching the hanyou from head to toe, while the monk smiled triumphantly from behind his barrier…

"HEY! That's not FAIR!"

"All is fair in love and war my dear hanyou… besides it wasn't in the rules!"

The hanyou had to admit he was right, an he wouldn't be able to shoot the monk through the barrier so he let out a frustrated growl and threatened, "I'll get you Miroku!"

"I look forward to your attempts." The monk smirked and waited for a reaction.

Inuyasha knew he couldn't do anything with the barrier up so he sprinted off into the woods, back towards where he sensed Kilala and Shippo. As he headed in their direction he slowed to a walk to give him time to analyze what went wrong. Inuyasha realized that it was Sango, not Miroku who had set up the trap. He remembered her scent on the ropes that he could see, and on the tree branches she had to climb. He marveled at her ability to hide the water balloons in the foliage. His respect for her abilities, skill and knowledge grew as he contemplated on how to get revenge…

&&&&

As Sango finished her final trap she checked to make sure everything was in order. Satisfied, she stood and gave a stretch, looking around to make sure no one was watching she set the trigger in place and covered it thoroughly. I didn't know if my trapping training would ever come in handy, let alone combining them with other training I had received at the taijya village… She stood up, putting her fingers to her lips she set out one long whistle followed by three short, summoning her other team mates to the meeting area to finish up her plan. She didn't wait long as Miroku cautiously walked out of the brush, being careful not to step on any of her triggers. Sensing Kilala and Shippo she looked up to see them flying overhead to their designated landing spot, away from all the traps.

Miroku came out of the woods to see the lovely taijya facing away from him, setting up what he guessed to be the final trigger. His eyes wandered over sarong and up to her near bare back and arms. He noticed that the knots on her halter top were tied very securely, smiling to himself, always cautious, so he just enjoyed the view allowed to him. He stopped as she stood up and turned to him, reguarding his presence. She wiped off her hands on her black sarong and carefully stepped over the triggers and up to the monk. She looked up with a devious smile, "All set… lets go meet Shippo and Kilala."

Miroku gazed down into her eyes, thinking not over the traps or the game, but how beautifully stunning she looked in the outfit. She began getting nervous under his relentless stare, shifting her weight on her feet uncomfortably. He snapped out of his trance as he recognized that he was making her uncomfortable, and picked up her backpack and adding it to his he offered her an arm. She was surprised at his courtesy and lack of hentai personality, seeing that his other hand would be needed to keep her bag in place she chose to take his arm, carefully leading him through the traps, and other trip lines, they headed towards the meeting place arm in arm.

They came out of the forest by the well to see Kilala and Shippo waiting for them, Shippo sitting on the edge of the Bone Eater's Well and Kilala in her small form next to him. Kilala gave a welcoming "mew" at their approach. Taking a seat in the grass in front of them she looked at her team, plus one spy.

"Ok guys, and fire cat, first of all good job getting the traps set up. We have a few things we need to cover before continuing…"

"Ahem."  
"Yes Houshi-sama?"

"I already got Inuyasha with my trap, it worked great! He was drenched!"

Sango smiled, glad her traps were working, "Good, so one trap is down… We need to know a few more things. Does anyone know where Kagome put the other bags?"

They all looked around to find the massive pile of bags were gone, Shippo sniffed the air, "I think she took them towards the village."

"Ok, Houshi-sama can you check for us? She may have a plan with some of the other materials."

"Ok… anything else before I go?"

"Well I need a lure for my other traps-"

"OH ME! ME! ME!"

Sango smiled at the kitsune's enthusiasm, "Ok, you and Kilala will be the bait, she knows where I put the traps so you just get the hanyou to follow you two and let out the whistle sequences I taught you ok?"

"OK!" The kitsune said excitedly.

"What will you be doing Sango?"

"I will be releasing the triggers at the signals ok?"

"Yeah."

The team started breaking up before sango stood up, "Hold up guys, one more thing!"

They all turned around to look at her, "Just remember that Miroku and I only have ten balloons each after the traps are released and Shippo, you and Kilala only have two more. So use your ammo carefully because we are using most of the ammo on these traps."

"Gotcha."

"Right."

"Mew."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, Houshi-sama I need you to locate Kagome-chan's where-abouts, she hasn't shown herself yet, so I need you to find her and let me know."

"Ok… now can we go?"

Sango laughed, "Yes, now you can go."

They all headed to their posts to prepare for their parts. Shippo and Kilala flew off, heading towards a familiar youkai aura. Sango crept into the forest and Miroku headed off towards the village. He sensed a pure miko aura moving near Kaede's hut, but he didn't know if it was Kagome's or Kaede's. To his disappointment as he came over the hill it was Kaede, and she was working in the field nearby.

Kaede looked up from working and saw the monk, shocked at his lack of dress, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOUNG MAN!"

"Kagome-"

"THERE IS **NO** WAY SHE WOULD HAVE YOU DRESS SO SCANTLY!"

"But-"

"But NOTHING! Go put your robes on and when you are PROPERLY dressed you may come out and chat!"

_Never mind, I won't bother explaining,_ Miroku sighed and headed towards the woods, continuing his search for Kagome, and dropping his search of the other baggage.

&&&&

"It's ok child, its safe now."

Kagome walked out from behind the hut, looking back to where Miroku had left not long ago. Sighing in relief she released her aura, allowing it to flare.

"Wow, you picked that upbetter at that then I thought child."

Kagome sighed as she gave the miko a respectful bow, "Thank you for teaching me, although it is quite tiring."

"Yes, but masking your aura can be a very good way of getting around unnoticed."

"Good point, that gives me an idea."

"What exactly are you doing any way?"

"Like I told you it's a game-"

"And you are suppose to be dressed like that?"

"Yeah, it's a long explanation, I promise I will explain fully later, for now can you make sure no one goes into your hut?"

"That's fine child."

"Thanks."

Kaede shrugged to herself, Kagome heard her muttering something about crazy young people as she headed off into the woods. She went off and did what she had thought of earlier, before returning to her sniper spot on Goshinboku. As she settled herself, she sensed the youkai auras and the monks aura, all approaching the tree.

&&&&

Miroku faintly sensed a miko aura and followed it to Goshinboku, as he approached he sensed it dissapate, as if heading farther away. He arrived at the great tree and made a quick search to make sure she wasn't hiding around the tree. Satisfied he shrugged and headed off in another direction.

&&&&

When Miroku's aura was far enough away Kagome sighed as she released her aura again, now flaring after being bottled up. She sat down wearily on the branch and leaned heavily on the trunk, resting to regain her energy. She recognized the three other auras and relaxed. Allowing them to sense her as she felt them pick up speed towards her position. She leaned her head against Goshinboku and closed her eyes, waiting for her friends to arrive, and she didn't have to wait long…

&&&&

Inuyasha had decided to discuss his plan of revenge with Kagome, to see if she could add anything to it. As he headed towards Goshinboku he sensed Kilala and Shippo and slowed down, allowing them to catch up. He knew Kilala couldn't tell Sango or Miroku what she had been doing, so he didn't mind her company. Kilala glided in beside the hanyou running down the path. Shippo looked at him with amusement, "So, I heard you got a dousing… OUCH! HEY! I'm telling Kagome!"

"Keh. You can, but I've got a plan that even you may like."

Shippo gave him a cautious look, twisting into a mischievous smile that only a kitsune could bear, "Lets go see Kagome."

Suddenly they felt her aura fade away, they exchanged worried looks as they picked up the pace. Several moments later they felt her aura flare and Inuyasha looked very relieved. He stepped his pace up to full speed leaving his friends to eat his dust. His only thoughts on her well-being he hurried to the tree, hopping up the branches and landing in front of the miko. Seeing that she was alright he heaved a sigh of relief_, Thank Kami!_

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT IS IT'! YOUR AURA-"

"Oh, hold on a sec…"

He looked like he was going to protest when she calmly put a finger on his lips, "Wait til' Shippo and Kilala arrive."

Inuyasha's lips had burst out in tingles at her contact and even after she pulled away his lips were still burning where her fingers had been. He gave her a blank expression, devoid of all emotion, he just sat heavily in front of her, letting his feet dangle on either side of the branch, facing her as he lost himself temporarily in her lovely eyes. Her scent, state of dress, and earlier contact had all built up and sent a rush through him. He blinked out of his trance as he heard Shippo's approach, looking down to see the kitsune jumping from branch to branch and launching himself at Kagome. Before he reached the girl Inuyasha caught the kit by the tail and set him down between him and the miko. "HEY! What was that for you JERK!"

"Keh. You could've knocked her over you pibsqueak!"

"Who you calling a pibsqueak you!-"

Kagome cleared her throat, causing them to stop their argument and look over to her, "Thank you for your concern, but we have bigger issues at hand."

She gave Shippo a hug and gave Inuyasha a wink while mouthing, "thank you", setting the kit down she sat back, still recovering herself, and just noticing that the hanyou was quite wet, "What happened to you?"

"Two words: 'Sango' and 'Trap'."

"Oh, she must be good to catch you off guard."

Shippo smiled, "yeah, and now Kilala and I are suppose to lead 'dog-boy' here through the other traps!"

Kagome gave a surprisingly evil smile, "Well, have I got news for you two!"

They both looked at her curiously as she continued, "I've 'rewired' some of her traps to backfire on her and-"

"You WHAT! How did you even see them!"

"I watched Sango set them up, she tends to think out loud…"

"Wow Kagome, your smart!"

"Thanks Shippo."

Inuyasha was amazed that she was not only able to sneak around the taijya, but doing it without being sensed, "How did you do it?"

Kagome smiled, "That's the cool part. After we split up I waited a while and headed to the well to move my stuff into Kaede's hut, then Miroku came by and Kaede told him off… it was so funny… any way Kaede taught me how to conceal my aura for short periods of time, and I went off to follow Sango. It's really hard though and I'm exhausted now."

"Oh I see, you weren't dying." Shippo said, relief washing over his face.

Kagome laughed wearily and ruffled the kit's hair, "Naw, I wouldn't go down that easily. But there is more…"

"MORE!"

"I also took about ½ their ammo and set a couple of traps of my own."

"Where are they?"

"Well see that trash bag?"

Both Inuyasha and the kit looked down to see one of the trash bags dangling precariously from a branch, "this is the trigger," she lifted a rope to show them. "the other is one is for Sango, you two won't have to worry about either."

"Ok, so what do we do then?"

"For now, Shippo you go ahead and do as Sango says. Go ahead and chase Inuyasha through the traps, they are all set to backfire, so you both won't get wet. If get a chance try to get Miroku and or Sango under Goshinboku."

The boys marveled at the complexity of the seemingly simple game. Kagome rubbed her hands together and smirked, "The game will come to an end very soon."

Inuyasha figured her plan was far better than his own, so he just stood up and took to the branches once again, getting out ahead of the kitsune as he was getting Kilala.

&&&&&

Oh this next chapter is hilarious! I will have it posted shortly!

And this is only the first half!

Wow this is fun!


	4. The Gates Unleashed!

No review yet so I'll just keep writing…

Disclaimer: Me No Own! Inuyasha is owned my Rumiko T. so don't bug me!

Fun in the Sun

Chapter 4

The Gates Unleashed!

&&&&

Shippo gave Inuyasha a head start before giving chase. He looked over to Kagome, who was now resting her head against the great tree with her eyes closed, her aura now strong and steady. That disappearing act must have really taken it out of her, _just like when I do a trick!_ With that he waved down to Kilala who had been patiently waiting for him, hopping down from his high perch he bounced from branch to branch until his paws hit the solid forest floor. He turned to Kilala as she transformed, ready to chase the hanyou and perform the task her master gave her. Shippo climbed up and she lifted off, "Hey Kilala, before we chase that hanyou, why don't we create a plan of our own."

Kilala looked at the kit on her back and gave him a curious look before altering her course, now heading towards the lake.

"Where are you taking us?"

_You want a trap?_

The kitsune blinked before remembering that she could communicate with other animals, and being a kitsune, she was able to telepathically communicate, "Of course."

_You want to get them wet?_

"Yeah."'

_Lets get them into the lake then, not much can get wetter than that_.

"Wow! Great idea!"

_Thanks, so what I was thinking…_ Kilala and Shippo discussed their own trap, how to set it, and when they would get their friends to fall for it. Once they were finished Shippo nodded satisfactorily, "This is gonna be the best!" Kilala only nodded and headed off to find Inuyasha.

&&&&

_Now, where have those two youkai gotten off-to?_ Inuyasha slowed down, coming to a stop. He tuned all his senses to find his two friends. His senses faintly picked up two youkai auras, but they were to far away to sense anything further. He stayed where he was, feeling a slight breeze he took a deep sniff, catching all he subtle smells of the forest, along with the creatures that inhabit it. Unfortunately he couldn't pick up the scents of the youkai, so he turned in the direction from where he sensed the two beings. His ears twitched as he listened carefully to the sounds resonating through the trees. He heard some birds chirping sharply as they chased a squirrel that got too close to the nest. He ignored the animals and listened as he heard the stream flowing lazily towards the lake… _ahh the memories… of Kagome… and … ACK! The SITS!_ Inuyasha shook his head to clear his mind of the images. He decided he might as well find Miroku so he can get him and Sango together for the drench fest to come. So he went off in search of the monk, heading in no particular direction, he took to the trees…

&&&&

Sango sat in the middle of the small clearing, several ropes lay around her, ready to be pulled at the signals. She had taught her team mates a series of whistles or growls, (since fire cats don't whistle too well). She heard rustling in the bushes and began fingering a nearby rope. I'm surprised that whoever that is, that they made it through without setting off my traps… But she saw none other than Miroku step into the clearing. She dropped the rope as he came up and sat beside her, but away from the triggers, she couldn't help but notice that he was dripping onto the grass, drenched from head to toe, and looking very dejected, "What in heavens happened to you?"

He looked up and gave her a frustrated sigh, "Kagome-sama, THAT'S what…"

&&&&

Kagome was still recovering from her bout of giggles; _Miroku could be such a sucker!_ She looked at the base of Goshinboku, which was now slightly flooded from the downpour…

&& (Flashback)

_Kagome sensed Miroku's again as he approached Goshinboku. She snickered as she climbed up to where she had put the rope trigger. Picking it up in one hand, she pressurized her gun and sent a stream of water skyward in his direction. _

_Miroku looked up to see a stream of water shoot away from Goshinboku. As he watched the water he felt her aura appear with a flare and thought to himself, _There you are!

_Kagome smiled as Miroku's aura picked up speed and came right towards her, she waited quietly as he came into view. Miroku kneeled down at the edge of the clearing and took off his pack, taking out a balloon and leaving the pack open incase he wanted to quickly grab another he slung it over his shoulder and walked towards the ancient tree. As he did he looked up into its branches, looking for the source of the miko's aura, only to find a cold streak of water across his chest. "Ack! That's COLD!" On impulse he launched a balloon up into the branches, not knowing exactly where to aim._

_As he raised the balloon Kagome saw her opportunity and yanked on the rope, releasing her trap with a smile and a wink..._

_As Miroku released the balloon he looked up and saw "it". A giant black mass plummeting towards the place where he was standing…Before he could even get a barrier up the trash bag turned over midair, releasing a mass of water and knocking him to the ground with it's force, nearly drowning him in the process. After several moments of recovery from getting the wind knocked out of him he forced himself of the flooded ground. As he stood up and heard the miko up in the tree, laughing so hard he was surprised she found a chance to breathe, still trying to figure out what happened he looked up and asked, "Where did you get the trash bag?"_

_Kagome's sides ached from all the laughter, she was now laying on the branch, arms and legs dangling and steadying her if she shifted her weight. She tried to calm herself enough to talk to the monk, but she could only manage, "… oh…there… is … so …much…more!" She was finally able to quell her intense laughter enough to get out, "Your team needs to learn how to guard it's weapons better." And her laughter started up again._

_Miroku still couldn't locate her through the thick branches of the huge tree, and aware that there could be more trouble up in the branches he simply got up and walked away, yelling over his shoulder, "This isn't it you know!"_

_Kagome smiled as she thought to herself, _You have no idea!

&&&&

Sango was holding back a giggle; _I certainly underestimated Kagome, believing she would only use her little water gun…_ She thought it through and figured she should probably check on her own traps if Kagome had some how gotten a hold of her ammo, she might have tinkered with the traps as well. She stood up to go check them as she sensed three familiar youkai auras heading for the first trap. She froze as she heard the first signal, and without thinking she pulled the rope for the first trap…

&&&&

Shippo watched the trap release in amazement, there were a series of mini catapults that were suppose to launch water balloons at each other and burst over the hanyou running in front of him, but instead they all launched high in the sky, looking like a little flock of birds as they headed towards the meeting place…

&&&&

Sango felt the trigger release; she and Miroku listened for the hanyou's screams, but instead heard an eerie silence.

Miroku looked up to see a small flock of birds heading their direction, noticing that they are strangely circular and seem to be lacking wings. He watched as they grew and began to appear colored and came raining down, bombing the entire clearing with rubber and water all over him and his now screaming companion!

&&&&

Inuyasha stopped running, hearing screaming, curses and threats directed towards Kagome of all things! He turned towards the complex set up of ropes that were now dangling limply from their prospective branches on either side of him. He smiled towards Goshinboku, Nice work girl! He winked back at Shippo and Kilala and took to running again, forcing them to give chase and herding the hanyou towards the next trap.

&&&&

Sango sat with her fists clenched, white knuckles, and hair dripping with remnants of colored rubber decorating her hair and a piece or two on her shoulder. Her face was red with frustration and her lips were in a tight line_. I'm going to get her … I'm going to kill that girl! _Were the thought looping in her head as she sat, frozen in a fit of pure rage…

Miroku sat back and laughed to himself_. Those 'long range' attacks seem to be working pretty well._ He looked over at Sango who was just seething with anger to the point where her aura was glowing_! I better not say **anything** or my head will be ripped off before I you could say 'Kagome'._ So he just stood up and began gathering up the rubbery debris that now littered the area, wiggling his toes in the now flooded clearing, _this is **some **game…_

Sango knew her teammates were heading for the next trap and she wouldn't have time to check it's proper working order. She decided to move to a covered area under a tree to make sure that if there were any more aerial attacks she would be protected. She took the rope over with her and sat down against the trunk to wait…

&&&&

"I'M GONNA GET YOU INUYASHA!"

Shippo laughed as he gave chase on Kilala. Inuyasha smiled as he let the fire cat get closer. _As long as I can't get wet I might as well have some fun and make it interesting._

Shippo let out a long whistle to signal Sango as they chased the hanyou into the thick of the brush…

&&&&

Sango heard the whistle and pulled the rope with vengeance!

&&&&

Inuyasha dodged left and right as empty ropes fell limp around him. He skidded to a halt and walked up to one of the limp pieces. They each had an empty loop that as though a water balloon had once been cradled in each of them. _Nice try_. He smirked and continued running…

&&&&

Sango watched the sky for more "flocks" and heard a "twang" as she saw another rope pull tight, _I didn't put that there!_ She followed the rope to the very tree she was sitting under. She saw were it led to the source just as the trash bag was ripped open, only giving her time to let out a frustrated, "Oh sh-"… Once again water balloons came raining down between the branches, some bursting against the foliage, or the bark, but the ones that survived ended up bursting on her head, drenching her yet again in both water and severe embarrassment…

As Miroku saw her pull the rope hard, just a moment later he saw the rope leading back to the tree pull tight, and judging by her expression it wasn't suppose to be there. He quickly yelled, "WATCH OUT SA-" but it was too late, he saw her look up as a mass of color came tumbling through the branches, many bursting on the way down, and what remained burst on her head. He watched as she received the miniature waterfall, _de ja vu_, and he say her face go red with embarrassment as some of the colored pieces of rubber now fell harmlessly on and around the poor taijya, landing on her sarong, her hair, and her chest, littering her black swim clothing with little pieces of colorful rubber.

What he had previously tried to hold in could no longer be held, he burst out in laughter, clutching his sides and rolling in the flooded clearing. He laughed and laughed until he couldn't breathe. He had never thought of Kagome as being such a trickster_, if she kept going like this she could rival a kitsune!_ He looked over to his soaked friend, _or that Sango could look so flustered with something as simple as a game! _His laughter came to an abrupt halt as he saw her pick up a balloon from her pack and throw it at him as hard as she could, bursting against his chest, "HEY! I'm on YOUR team!"

Sango had to take her anger out on something and the laughing monk seemed like a fine target so she picked up one of her ten remaining balloons and threw it with all her might at her friend, it made her feel a little better as it bursted, drenching his front. She thought for a moment reminding herself, _this is only a game AND it IS meant to be fun_. Her body relaxed as her lips turned into a small smile. She stood up and shouldered her pack, turning to the monk, "I think all the traps are set, so lets just attack them the old fashioned way." Miroku stood, shouldering his own pack as they headed towards Goshinboku.

&&&&

HA! HA! HA!

That was SO much fun to write!

I've got more coming!

I will update ASAP!


	5. The Lake Scare

So this chapter only one wants to review on huh? Well maybe a change of pace is in order… FYI it will get serious for a little while… but I will be sure to lighten it up…

:mmuwahahaha: HACK : runs to get water :

Disclaimer: Uh no… Uh no… Nope… Not here… Not there… Not now… Not ever… DARN, I don't own NOTHIN'! (Since when did I own a southern accent?)

Liongirrl4eva: Thanks, that sounds like fun Thank you for reviewing, I'm sad that you were the only one for this chapter, its as if no one likes this story anymore… (tears) Even though I'm having such a good time writing it, if I don't get any more reviews I may not post… (sniffle… sniffle)

NOTE: Kagome's swimming skills, (you'll understand when you read) well in the early episodes she makes a comment about swimming lessons, so I took that a little farther…

&&&&&

Fun in the Sun

Chapter 5

The Lake Scare

Review: everyone got wet, some nasty traps backfired on Sango, and now the finale of the water balloon fight is approaching, or is it?

&&&&

Inuyasha heard Shippo coming after him, so he began running again…

"INUYASHA WAIT!"

He slows down enough for the fire cat and kitsune to catch up, Shippo jumped from Kilala to his shoulder as he was running, "That was the last of her traps."

"How do you know?"

"Because that was the last signal she taught us, so there aren't anymore triggers. But Miroku knows where Kagome is now and –"

"Do they have any ammo left?"  
"Not very much, but-"

"They will use it all on Kagome!"

"Exactly!"

Inuyasha accelerated to full speed in a flash, knocking Shippo off his shoulder in the process. Shippo fell to the ground with a hard thud and Kilala landed beside him, waiting for him to get up. _You ready to get revenge? _Shippo looked up, dirt caked to his face, "Yes… very."

&&&&

Kagome sensed the monk coming fast, pressurizing her gun she smiled, No more traps, its just red vs. black. Suddenly she sensed Inuyasha's youkai aura coming at incredible speeds, her smile grew, _probably just worried… as usual._ She stood up on the thick branch and waited for her teammate to arrive, she didn't have to wait long…

Inuyasha landed on a branch near Kagome's and saw her give a welcoming smile. Relieved he jumped again, this time to land in front of her, she smiles and pointed behind him, "Miroku and Sango are coming from that way, they should be here soon."

"You ready?"

She gave him the same smile she did when she was about to attack Souta, "Definitely."

&&&&

Sango and Miroku slowed to a walk, the taijya turned to the monk with a worried look, "Inuyasha's there."

"Yep."

"Meaning, we are probably gonna get our butts whooped."

"Yep."

"You ready?"

"More than you know!"

"I've got one more idea up my sleeve… just follow my lead, ok?"

"Gotcha."

&&&&

Inuyasha pressurized his gun and prepared to attack, but Kagome held up a hand, motioning for him to hold on a moment, "Let's see what they do…"

Regretfully he watched and waited for her signal…

&&&&

Sango took off her bag and pulled out only two balloons, "What are you doing?" Miroku hissed.

"Stay here and use my balloons."

"But-"

"YOU are not as wet as I am."

"Come on, cant we do this toge-"

"Fine, ok, new plan… only take two balloons and we will pretend to…"

They discussed their final attack at near whispers, Miroku took off his own pack and they walked out of the brush, only two balloons in each of their hands.

Miroku pointed to where he sensed the miko and a he did Inuyasha made his move…

Kagome saw Miroku point to her and immediately looked to her companion who jumped into action, moving at a speed only non-humans could reach, squirting both Sango and Miroku. Kagome watched in wonder as they both just stood their ground and took the hits. She continued to watch curiously as the just stood there, getting wetter by the second. She decided it would be best to move so she could assist the hanyou, so she began lowering herself down from branch to branch, being careful to stay hidden in the branches.

Miroku sensed her movement and made an attempt to throw his balloons at the hanyou, in hopes of a distraction. It worked long enough for Sango to throw not one, but both of her balloons at the miko…

Kagome saw a flash of movement from both members of the black team. She saw two balloons flying directly towards her position and she jumped to the next branch up, swinging out of the way just in the nick of time, allowing the balloons to go harmlessly by and burst on the trunk of the tree. Unfortunately in the jump the gun had been forgotten and was now hurdling toward the ground.

Inuyasha had easily been able to dodge the attacks, but as he dodged he saw that Sango's balloons were now heading directly towards the miko's position. He saw her jump to the next branch and swing out of the way as the water balloons flew by. His focus shifted again to the falling gun, picking his pace up once again he caught the water gun a good four feet off the ground. In the same motion he pushed off one of the sturdy roots of Goshinboku and leapt up into the branches of the great tree, intent on returning the gun to its proper owner. And getting out of the danger zone below.

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief as she pulled herself up onto the branch, since dangling by her hands thirty feet off of the ground was NOT a favorite pass time of hers. She straddled the thick branch and started to lean back toward the trunk when she hit something smooth and warm instead… a bare-chested Inuyasha.

Inuyasha landed behind her and sat down, he watched as she suddenly leaned back into him. Shocked and not knowing what to do he kept his arms out, a gun in each hand. After a moment he relaxed and just enjoyed the feeling of her near bare back against his front, and all the tingles of delight that joined the contact. After a long silence he lowered her gun into her lap and whispered in her ear, "You want to finish the game?" He felt a shiver run down her spine and he watched as she slowly sat up, both seeming to regret the move. Eventually she recovered enough and turned to her companion, now slightly recovered from the morning's endeavors, a smile touched her lips, "You know it."

Sango and Miroku were oblivious to what had just gone on, they were just listening for Kagome's screams as they saw the water running down the trunk of the tree. They looked at each other and shrugged in silence, still searching for some sign that the plan had worked. After several moments they heard a familiar female voice come challengingly from the branches, "You two finished yet?"

Sango looked to Miroku and gave him a quick wink, "Dou you SEE any more balloons?"

Kagome smiled, "After all the tricks you tried to pull this morning I wouldn't be surprised if you had a hidden stash."

Sango was surprised by her perceptiveness; she looked up and cocked her head, "So… how did you do it?"

Kagome's smile only grew, "I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

"Ok, you first…" The taijya said, honestly curious.

She and Miroku stiffened at the sudden loss of Kagome's aura, both looking worriedly at the branches, "KAGOME-CHAN!"

"What?"

They looked at each other with pure confusion as the girl continued, "Kaede-o-bachan taught me how to mask my aura this morning…"

"So it WAS you when I visited Kaede."

"Yep, and BOY was THAT fun to watch!"

"THAT was EMBARRASING!"

Sango looked from the tree to Miroku in confusion, trying to figure out what they were talking about. Either way she had finally pinpointed Kagome's exact location, so she let out a low whistle, "Wow Kagome that is really cool."

At the whistle Kirara came flying out of the nearby hiding spot, carrying on her back the remaining ten balloons. The taijya and monk quickly mounted and the fire cat took flight, heading straight towards Kagome. Taking the balloons they two wasted no time in throwing them at her position, making one final attempt at an all out assault. But little did they know…

Inuyasha had smelled Kirara nearby and motioned for Kagome to get on his back during their little conversation. She quickly complied and mounted him, sending a series of shivers through both of their bodies as skin made contact. If she hadn't masked her aura at that moment all that were within the area, considering how much it flared, would have easily seen her aura. He handed her the other gun and watched for Kirara's move. As he saw her coming out of the foliage he took to the air, heading away from Goshinboku and towards the lake.

Miroku froze, sensing that the girl's aura had been released elsewhere he grabbed Sango's arm, forcing her to hold on to one of the last balloons. She froze and looked at his hand on her bare arm. Her thoughts went immediately to striking him, until she saw him point at where the target used to be. Sango looked at the bare branch and the pieces of rubber dangling from the branches, she had Kirara back up and circle the area to make sure the other aura wasn't another new trick, and headed off to follow it. Kirara smiled as they headed towards the lake, Shippo and their trap.

&&&&

Inuyasha landed lightly at the top of the waterfall, he looked over the familiar area as he set Kagome down. She readjusted her sarong again and walked towards the edge of the falls, taking a seat and dangling her feet over the edge.

She was once again getting over the rush that always accompanied riding her friend, (did that sound wrong to you, sorry) it took all her control to walk away from him and sit. What she really wanted to do… she shook her head to cleat the thoughts and let the sound of the waterfall fill her mind.

Inuyasha couldn't smell her because of the thickness of the air from the churning water; form both the river and the falls below. The mist had dampened the air and muted many of the smells. Sensing no danger around he relaxed and seated himself behind her, hoping to have a repeat of what had happened in Goshinboku.

They both sat in silence and went off into their own little worlds. Kagome just enjoyed the peaceful scenery, all the sights and sounds around the lake. Inuyasha could care less about the lake when he had such a wonderful view of the beautiful miko in front of him, halter-top and all. Either way, both were filled with a peace that hadn't been experienced by either of them in a long time.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he sensed Kirara's aura approaching. He let out an inaudible sigh and stood up, readying his gun and looking down at the relaxed miko. Seeing her in such a state he figured he should let her rest and finish the black team off himself and leave her out of it. Keeping both her and Shippo dry would easily give them the win. He began to head towards the black team when he heard Kagome readying her gun and felt her stand up, he turned to face her and knew she was getting ready to go, "No."

"What?" She looked a little frustrated and baffled at his statement.

"Your not going."

"I am already wet and YOU are dry-"

"But THEY only have a couple of balloons left!"

"How would you-"

"I WAS SPYING ON THEM! I KNOW they had 10 each and I KNOW that they wasted four on that last attack and I KNOW that they threw AT LEAST three trying to get me on that last attack, so they have ONLY THREE LEFT…MAX!"

Inuyasha was always amazed at how quickly the miko's mood could change, but THIS was a new record. He had to admit that she was the best teammate he could ever have (for more reasons than one) but for once he really wanted to keep her out of it.

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh, _Inuyasha you BAKA! I'm TRYING to HELP, I'm your TEAMMATE for kami's sake!_ She took a deep breath to calm herself. Seeing that he was not going to let up, and was set on going alone she sat back down, what the hey, I might as well relax for once, I really am tired from all that aura masking.

Inuyasha saw her sit back down and nodded to himself happily, seeing her relaxed once again he took to the trees one final time to finish of their "opponents".

&&&&

Sango just let Kirara lead, knowing that she could track the hanyou far better than the taijya on her back. Kirara smiled to herself, _right in my paws, if only…_ Kirara let out an inaudible growl as she sensed the hanyou, _Why didn't Shippo handle him? Oh well, I'll just have to make sure they don't throw the last of the balloons._ Kirara took to the sky, flying high above the forest and hopefully out of range of the hanyou's attacks.

"Kirara… what are you doing?"

Kirara only gave her master a blank look before heading towards the lake. Miroku thought about the fire cat's actions and spoke up, "She probably wants to keep us out of Inuyasha's attacking range…" _Way to go monk, I'm glad to see you have some sense in that head of yours_, Kirara thought as she rolled her eyes.

&&&&

Shippo was trying desperately to stay quiet while walking with two giant water balloons Kirara had been given at the beginning of the game. As he was trying to walk with the big, unstable, rubber masses. As he was walking he tripped over a rock and the balloons burst beneath him, soaking him and the ground beneath. Barely able to suppress the tears he looked to the sky, _sorry Kirara_. He pushed himself to a sitting position and pondered a way to get his "teammates" wet.

The little kitsune thought and thought, his eyes fell to a baby bird on the edge of his nest, trying desperately to get into the air. The bird flapped his wings frantically and lost his balance, falling towards the ground. The parent saw this and swooped down, catching the fledgling and carrying it back up to the nest. Witnessing the little scene the kits face went from sad, to wonder, to a mischievous grin as he sprinted off towards Kagome's aura.

&&&&

Kilala smelled Inuyasha's approach, every once in a while they were able to see a flash of silver through the trees as she headed for the lake. She knew she had to get there and get rid of her load before she got wet herself. _I'm not the biggest fan of water…_ she thought as the lake came into view.

&&&&

Shippo saw Kagome and knew what he had to do, he just hoped he did it right or he could end up seriously hurting himself in the process.

Kagome felt his little aura and moved away from the ledge, retaking her seat a couple of feet away from the ledge, I wouldn't want to get knocked over from his tackle-hugs. At that she saw the little kitsune come sprinting out of the brush, yelling as usual, he took a leap at her and she braced herself for impact, but he over shot her and went tumbling over the edge.

"SHIPPO-CHAN"

Without thinking for her own safety Kagome dropped her gun and dove over the waterfall after her friend.

(Ooo I could stop it there, but you would all kill me I know it)

&&&&

Inuyasha broke pursuit of the highflying fire cat when he heard a familiar scream. His heart stopped at the terror it contained, wheeling he turned to see a large and small flash of red go plummeting over the falls. "KAGOME!" He acted on impulse, running to the base of the waterfall and jumping in…

&&&&

Kagome heard a scream half way down, but only barely. She HAD to save the little kitsune! She entered the water and dove deep, looking for her little friend. She saw him, trying desperately to kick for the surface and she kicked towards him powerfully, with both her own strength and the adrenaline being pumped through her veins. She quickly grabbed the kit and resurfaced, taking a deep breath of sweet air.

&&&&

Kirara had seen the whole scene in horror, _WHAT in seven hells is that kit think he is doing! This wasn't supposed to be life and death!_ Sango and Miroku saw it as well as Kirara swooped down and flew low over the water, unknowingly dropping the last of the water balloons, she turned when she heard Kagome resurface behind her. Flying over to the girl her master held out a hand to help the girl but instead was handed the kit that was coughing and sputtering.

Kagome had finally caught her breath and was now treading water calmly. She started to sink again and took a deep breath. To everyone's horror she submerged again, they all started calling out her name as she resurfaced again, smiling. She looked to the monk and tossed a red mass his direction, "Catch."

He caught the drenched mass as it got him and the rest of the group, including Kirara, soaked, Unfolding it his expression changed into a hentai grin as he untangled her sarong, she actually smiled back, "It was weighing me down." Miroku winced as he received an elbow in his side from Sango, Kagome's smile grew as she turned and headed for shore, only to remember something, she turned to her friends and asked, "Where's Inuyasha?"

All their faces grew serious again as they looked around for the hanyou, Kirara flew over the lake and stopped near the base of the waterfall, the riders on her back could see silver in the water. Kagome sped over to where her friends were located and began to realize that her companion was caught in the strong under-toe, and was running out of air, fast. Unable to help him she looked to Sango who steered the fire cat to shore and dropped off her friends, and rushed into the forest, grabbing a rope and bringing it back to Kagome.

The miko tied one end securely around her waist and Sango held the other end, taking a deep breath she submerged and allowed the under-toe to carry her to her now unconscious companion. Upon reaching him she swam a tight loop around him and allowed it to pull tight, securing him. She grabbed his shoulders and gave a yank on the rope, signaling the taijya above to toe them out.

Kirara and Sango made quick work of toeing the two to shore. Miroku helped Kagome pull the hanyou up on shore and she knelt over him, lowering her ear over his mouth and watching for breathing, "He's NOT BREATHING he NEEDS CPR!"

Miroku looked at her confused and she thought about explaining it but it would take too long, "FINE I'LL DO IT."

Miroku had no idea what CPR was, but when she tilted the hanyou's head back and breathed into him the monks mind went in a totally different direction. After two or three breaths Inuyasha shot up, coughing up the water his lungs had taken on in the under-toe.

When he finally recovered he received a slap on the back from the monk, "Come ON Inuyasha, if you wanted Kagome to kiss you there are far less dangerous- OOOOUUU OU OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! YOU GUYS!" he now had five tender bumps on his head, and he decided now would be a good time to go elsewhere.

Sango and Kagome exchanged a look and both rolled their eyes, poor Inuyasha just looked confused, so Sango sat down next the bewildered hanyou, "You went into the water after Kagome and got stuck under the water, she ended up saving you instead." As if he wasn't confused before he was now thrown for another loop upon hearing that bit of news. Sango stood up and adjusted her sarong, before handing Kagome back hers, Kagome secured hers and sat back down as Sango, Kirara, and Shippo headed to a little grassy area away from the two.

Kagome was so filled with relief she could hardly contain herself, she wanted nothing more than to embrace the hanyou before her and comfort him in any way possible. But that is not what he needed, he needed air and a little thinking room, so she quelled her desires and sat quietly by, waiting for him to make the first move.

All he could remember was seeing her dive into the water and the uncontrollable panic that came over him as he made an attempt to follow her. Then he hit the water and was immediately pulled under, unable to escape he looked up to see a shadow come towards him and all went dark. His last thoughts were _I'm sorry Kagome…_ Then waking up to hear Miroku crack his hentai joke, _by the way, what did he mean by that?_

He took another deep breath of sweet air, and came back from his daze to see a pebble beach, his eyes were drawn to the red sarong next to him, his eyes followed the contour of the fabric up to the rest of the girl, his eyes reached hers and saw the relieve brimming into tears. Her scent once again filled him with peace, despite the situation he had just lived through, it calmed and quieted his mind. He moved to embrace her and she couldn't stand it any longer, nearly tackling him she embraced him tightly and let the tears flow freely, "Inuyasha thank kami your alright!" she whispered as she held him.

Not knowing what to do he hugged her back, once again confused, but welcoming the warmth of her body, and rubbing her back, and smoothed her wet hair in an effort to comfort her. He suddenly noticed that they were connected, looking down he saw the rope around his chest, he followed to where it was tied around her waist and tried to piece together what could have happened. Questions again filled his mind as he removed the rope from himself, he looked again to her, loosening his hold so he could see her face, he ask the first question, "Kagome, what is CPR?"

She sat back a little, and laughed nervously, "Well, uh… it's… when a person isn't breathing, and um… well another term for it is 'mouth to mouth resuscitation'… and-" Inuyasha's eyes went wide with shock as Kagome continued, "Basically I had to breathe for you until, well if I hadn't you would've died." Her eyes once again filled with tears and he pulled her close once again, muttering, "Keh, I can recover from almost anything." She rolled her eyes and said with a serious voice, "Not from lack of air supply you can't."

Kagome had the feeling a battle was gonna erupt again, so she made an attempt to lighten the mood, saying sarcastically, "What IS it with you anyway?"

He loosened his hold again to look her in the eye, "What! What is that suppose to mean?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Mou- every time you want a kiss you have to go drowning yourself or locking your human half into some mirror, or well… (sigh) you know their ARE OTHER ways to earn my affection."

Inuyasha couldn't help but notice the way her eyes twinkled as she "complained", how they were filled with laughter despite her tone. His lips curled into a smile as he thought, _Her eyes could always tell what the rest of her usually wouldn't._

"And also, it's NOT showing weakness, it-"

She was cut off as his lips rushed to meet hers in a gentle, sweet kiss that had the words thank you and I love you written all over it. Kagome broke it reluctantly at the sound of Miroku, who had rejoined their other companions. She and the hanyou were a little embarrassed at his comment, "Well looks like he still needs CPR," Kagome couldn't help but giggle when she heard, "OUCH that hurt… SANGO, OUCH… this is just NOT my day." She finally released Inuyasha and stood up, offering him a hand, which he took and she pulled him up.

&&&&

Sango looked up and smiled, seeing the couple's approach. The two sat down and Kagome looked over to her friend, "Well, THAT was an interesting morning." They all nodded in agreement as Shippo leapt into her arms and hugged her. She returned the hug as she continued, "I'm pretty sure we can call that a tie, wouldn't you agree?" They all sat up, remembering that there was a game going on before the double scare. Kagome turned to Sango, "Can I borrow Kirara for a minute?"

"What for Kagome-chan?"

"Well I want to get the next game-"

"You mean you WANT to go BACK in the water?" Shippo looked up to her in shock.

Kagome hugged the kit again, "Water can always be dangerous, but if you have the right equipment it can be a lot of fun, like this morning."

"Although that got a little too serious…"

"You have a point Sango-chan, I've got some stuff back in Kaede's hut that doesn't require teams, so-"

"So that is where you hid the equipment."

"Yep… So if you let me run and get it I will be back in a flash and we can get back to having fun."

"Ok."

Kagome got up and Kirara transformed, she moved to mount when she heard a familiar, "Oi."

She turned, "No Inuyasha, you stay here, I will be back before you know it."

"But-"

"No buts, you just came from a near death experience and your body needs to recover, yes I KNOW you're a hanyou, but you NEED to let your body recover for ONCE! And IF you try to follow me you WILL be 'sat' until you WILL need CPR again."

"That wouldn't be so bad- OUCH" Miroku rubbed his abused shoulder.

Kagome mounted Kirara and flew off, leaving the friend's to wonder what else she had in store for them…

&&&&&

PLEASE R&R I feel like I'm writing to a wall… come on guys, give me a reason to continue. I've got so much more planned, not to mention "wimpy wolf" should arrive soon… the more reviews, the more fun I can make it…


	6. Your Choice

Reviews:

kagome018: Yeah sorry about lack of updates… I have been WAY busy… (frowns) I will try to be better about it…

liongirrl4eva: AHEM! Wow! Ok! Um I think you may like some of this chapter… (coughs) uh yeah… (lol you are funny)

ManaMage: Sorry for not updating… Glad you love it though!

Kagura Fuujinnomai: Yep Shippo has a few more pieces to play, but he lays pretty low this chapter, sorry. And I usually come up with titles maybe half way through the chapter… and one more thing, the switching POV is used in a lot of stuff, it really helps to get a point across sometime… (winks) Wuv u too! Tif da Tiffster

Aldalote: I love summer camps! Although I really don't know about the "hot Buddhist monk" thing, (but a character in Spring Break will agree with you… her name is Lola and she… oh I need to write more for u to find out...)

Demonchild93: Well if you have a water fight in winter (pulls out an ice pick) you may need some help thawing out… (lol)

Almost Human: Arigato! And after all the reviews on "Archery" I know I am not writing to a wall! Holy cow! That was a ton of reviews!

Shadow Archer of Dreams: Aww thanks! I feel loved! Glad I could make u laugh!

&&&&  
Fun in the Sun  
Chapter 6  
Your Choice  
&&&&

Inuyasha watched her go, longing to go with her. He turned back to see his friend all staring at him inquisitively, causing little alarms to go off in his head and he looked back with a defensive glare. "What?"

"Its about time!"  
"What is that suppose to mean Sango?"  
"You know she's right."  
"What do you mean Shippo! Your just a-"  
"We all heard what she said and she is right! There ARE other ways to get her-"  
"Grrrr!"

Inuyasha stomped off and sat on a boulder at the water's edge. He knew Kagome would follow through on her threat if he followed her, but he had to get away from his companions. He smelled the taijya and listened as her feet stepped through the small pebbles, causing them to lightly click as she neared. He prepared for a battle, but it never came, she just leaned up against the boulder and watched the water, tossing the occasional stone into its depths.

After a long silence he let our a frustrated sigh and turned to regard her presence. She continued watching the water, knowing that eye contact would make him uncomfortable, "You know they just bug you to get a reaction."

"Yeah, it works too."  
"You also know we are all just happy for you and Kagome."

Before he could respond she turned and walked off, rejoining the friends on the small grassy area, leaving the hanyou a moment to himself.

A short while later all four friends looked up to see Kirara and Kagome flying in, and the fire cat had several bags slung over her back. Kirara landed lightly and the miko removed the bags, allowing the fire cat to shrink back to her miniature size and jump onto her master's shoulder. Kagome gathered everyone around, "Since we all got pretty wet you want to call it a tie?"

They all nodded in agreement, remembering that the day was meant to be fun…

Kagome pulled out an orange plastic like material with a pull string coming out the side. She tossed it to Miroku and he turned it over in his hand, seeing the pull-tab.

"Pull the tab- NO NOT HERE!" she slapped her forehead as the boat self inflated, causing Miroku to fall over in surprise, the boat expanding on top of him and trapping him underneath it. Kagome laughed as she could only see his legs flailing out from under the now fully blown up boat. She pulled it off of him and into the water, giggling, "So, maybe next time you will wait 'til I finish the directions huh?"

Miroku nodded as Sango gave him a hand up, giggling herself. Kagome pulled several pieces of metal out and began screwing them together, putting the ores together she tossed them and the other bags into the boat and turned to her friends, "Everybody in."

"What!"  
"Is it stable?"  
"Keh! Don't you guys trust her? Of course it's safe!"  
"Well yeah, but-"  
"But nothing! I've seen people go down rapids in these things on her t.v. thing!"  
"Oh, but-"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at her friend's reaction to the boat, so she climbed in to show them that it was safe. Sango followed and sat next to her friend, Miroku sat at the other end and Inuyasha pushed off the shore, jumping in as it entered the water. Once they pushed off Shippo hopped down from Kagome's shoulder and looked in the bag. Looking inside the bag and up at her he asked, "What is all this Kagome?"

She closed he bag and tapped him on the nose, "I will show you guys as soon as we get into deeper water."

He turned to look at his friends, who were still arguing at how stable the boat was, which caused him to giggle now that they were about thirty feet away from shore. Kagome stopped rowing and shook her head at the scene. She leaned over and whispered to the kit, "Cover your ears."

She put two fingers to her lips and let out a long and loud whistle, causing the hanyou's ears to flatten against his head and all to wince and turn in her direction. "Sorry Inuyasha I needed your attention."

"Did you have to get our attention so LOUDLY!"  
"To get over the sound of you guys arguing, yes. Now I promise this is much safer that what we just went through. So if you don't mind I have a kitsune in my lap who is dying to know what is in this bag."

So they all calmed down and watched as she pulled out all sorts of various objects, placing them on the boat floor, "Ok everyone, what do you want to do?"

They all blinked, confused, so she sighed, "Do you want to just float, or swim, or fish? Although swimming and fishing don't mix… or do you want-"

"You have equipment for all that!"  
"Yep."  
"Uh I think I will just stay in the boat."  
"Ok Sango, here is a towel to lay on."  
"I think I will stay with Sango."

Kagome smiled as she handed him a towel, sending a wink in Sango's direction. Sango blushed slightly and gave Miroku a warning look. He shrugged, and fell back as Kagome instead threw the towel in his face and laughed as he struggled to pull it off. When he did he glared at Kagome, but it turned into a smile when he saw that Sango was laughing too.

Kagome looked down at the kitsune, "And what would you like to do?"  
"I just want to float by myself."   
"Ok."

She quickly blew up a little inner tube and placed it into the water, lowering the kit into it and pushing the delighted kitsune as he floated off.

"What will you be doing Kagome-chan?"  
"I want to go snorkeling."

They all watched curiously as she pulled out a mask, snorkel and flippers.

"What are these?"  
"The flippers help me swim fast and the mask lets me see underwater and the snorkel helps me breathe."  
"Keh, I could keep up with out your 'flippers'."

Kagome's eyes twinkle mischievously as she responded, "Wanna make that a bet on that dog boy?"

Inuyasha took the challenge with a smirk, "What should we bet?"

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully, "A week in my time."

"A WEEK!"  
"Yeah. What about you?"

The hanyou's expression changed into a devious grin, "No sits."  
"How long?"  
"A fortnight."  
"Five days."  
"One week."  
"Done. Good luck dog boy."

She removed the sarong and secured the flippers and mask on and flipped backward over the side of the boat. Inuyasha tried to grab her hand to save her, but she entered the water, he ran over to the side and looked over the edge, seeing nothing under the water, "Kagome!"

"What?" 

He wheeled and looked at the smiling girl, who was now on the other side of the boat. He couldn't help but smile at how silly she looked with the mask on her face.

"Ok where are we going?"  
"To the rock there and back."  
"Ok."  
"Lets make this more interesting… since you have that stuff you can't use your arms."  
"What about you?"  
"I, uh-"  
"I know! You have to swim as well, and STAY in the water… no jumping!"  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
"If you start on the boat you will just jump to the rock and back, and I won't have a chance."  
"Keh."  
"Don't worry dog-boy. I will save you if you get stuck."  
"Grr."

A little annoyed by her comment he jumped in, right in front of the girl. He resurfaces just inches away from the girl and felt her body tense in the water. The hanyou smirked and tried to freak her out more by inching closer and closer. At the last second she took a deep breath and yelled "GO!"

She ducked under his arm and sped off towards the rock. Inuyasha winced and went off after her, letting the ringing in his ears subside as he swam towards the rock, trying to remember how Kagome did that "crawl stroke".

&&&&

Sango spread out her towel on the floor as she watched Kagome flipped over the side. She laughed as the girl came up the other side and winked at her. She listened to the bet and had the feeling that the stuff the miko was wearing was more useful that she gave it credit for, considering what she was betting. They flippers looked clumsy and cumbersome, but Kagome was absolutely flying through the water as they started the race. She watched her as the miko swam face down, breathing through the tube.

Sango looked back and smiled and the poor hanyou who was struggling to just go forward. For Sengoku Jidai standards just being able to stay above water was considered amazing, but Kagome had taken some sort of swimming lessons from her time. That, combined with her extra equipment gave her a serious advantage over the hanyou, leaving him in the dust.

Kagome reached out and touched the boat, pulling herself partially out of the water and looking back she saw that her competitor was just now pushing off the rock. She turned back around and winked at Sango before diving completely under the water and going several feet below to wait.

Inuyasha finally reached the boat and looked around, not seeing the miko anywhere. He pulled himself partially over the edge and looked at Sango and Miroku, "Where's Kagome?"

Sango just shrugged and he pushed away from the boat, swimming around it to see if she was hiding on the other side. As he rounded the corner he felt a hard pull on his ankle, grabbing a breath of air he was pulled under…

"INUYASHA!" Sango rushed to the side of the boat and looked down into the water, "I wonder what's going on under there?"

&&&&

Kagome knew it would be easy to beat the hanyou. He was amazingly fast on land, but once you got him in the water it was a completely different story. She surfaced at the boat and looked back, seeing him at the rock she got an idea, taking a deep breath she dove down and waited, watching him swim back to the boat.

When he reached the boat she came up and grabbed him by the ankle, pulling him under. She felt his body tense under her touch, but when he was under and saw that it was her he relaxed.

She smiled and kicked lightly, the flippers allowing her to pull a tight circle around the hanyou. He spun, watching her as she gracefully glided through the water. She circled up over his head and down under him, brushing his feet as she swam beneath.

Unfortunately, she was running out of air, so she took his hands and pulled Inuyasha along with her to the surface. They both breached the surface and were only inches apart, and breathing heavily. Kagome pulled off her mask and smiled, "You ready for some flippers now?"

&&&&

Inuyasha was utterly speechless, when she had pulled him under he had expected a fight, but instead he was met with the miko. She moved so effortlessly under the water, as a fish, or a mermaid. Her grace and beauty were emphasized by every little movement or flick of her fin. She could have lived down there if she didn't need air!

He snapped out of his daze as he felt her hands take his and drag him to the surface in two powerful kicks. When they surfaced he realized he needed air much more than he thought. After catching his breath he looked at the miko, noticing how effortlessly she remained surfaced, thinking to himself, 'I wonder how much that has to do with those plastic tails on her feet?'

He looked up and her question and nodded. She retook one of his hands and towed him to the boat. Once she reached the boat she let go and put her hands on the side of the boat, giving one hard kick and propelling her out of the water and into the boat. She quickly pulled out another pair of flippers, tossing them to the hanyou.

She laughed as he struggled to get them on, exchanging her mask and snorkel for goggles she grabbed and extra pair and reentered the water. Upon entering she handed him the goggles, "Here let me help."

With that she secured her own goggles and took the flippers from the hanyou, diving under she took his ankles one at a time and easily slid the appendages on. When she resurfaces she found him holding onto the boat with one hand and trying to get the goggles out of his now tangled hair with the other. She giggled and moved behind him, gently removing his hand and carefully untangling the goggles from his now ratted hair. 

Inuyasha felt stupid needing all this help to get the equipment on, but it was that or he would drown himself trying to get the flippers on. He let her take them and tensed as she gently took his ankle. The rubber of the flipper felt very strange on his feet and the water suddenly felt like thick soup cause it was so much harder to kick in. His skin tingled as she took his other ankle and slid the second tail on. The hanyou decided that he may not be able to get those on, he might as well try with these weird things. He placed the plastic parts on his eyes as he had seen Kagome do, and pulled. The rubber stretched easier than he thought it would as it snapped the back of his head and slipped off. He growled and picked it up out of the water, he started pulling on it and found it had caught in his silver locks.

Inuyasha was growing frustrated and he heard a small giggle behind him. His hand was sent tingling as the girl gently removed it from the mess. He put the other hand on the boat and waited as he felt her gently pulling a few strands of hair. She came back around holding the strange goggles and smiled…

&&&&

Sango breathed a sigh of relief as the two surfaced and breathed, she leaned back against her towel and looked up, it was such a pretty day and the sun's rays felt so warm on her skin. She looked over at the monk who now appeared to be taking an afternoon nap, she looked over his toned body and blushed, and 'He must be rubbing off on me.'

The taijya lay down and felt the boat move, causing her to sit up again, she saw the miko grab some supplies and disappear again, smiling to herself she lay down once again. Unfortunately the bottom of the small boat was not exactly comfortable, so she looked at the monk, making sure he was asleep and she removed her sarong making it into a pillow, and placing it under her head. The taijya closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Miroku waited until her breathing slowed and he peeked one eye open, seeing that it was safe he opened the other eye and looked over the sleeping girl. He saw that she had removed her sarong, which now lay pillowed under her raven hair. His eyes followed the exquisite curves of her body and down her legs. 

The monk had seen it all with her skintight suit, but to see the skin was a whole new experience. He wanted nothing more than to go over there and… well he knew that if he even touched her he would be most likely thrown over the side of the boat. So he propped his head on his hand and gazed at the beautiful girl. He sighed, letting her presence over come him as the sun's rays warmed his skin and he enjoyed a relaxing afternoon after an exciting morning.

&&&&

Shippo had finally figured out that he could paddle with his arms and move the little inner tube where he wanted, so he propelled himself over to a quiet cove and floated peacefully while listening to the waterfall. He opened his eyes and looked over to Kirara who had now perched herself on a boulder nearby and was twitching her tails in an irritated manor.  
'_What was THAT all about?'_  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to endanger anyone!"  
_'I know but it WAS only a game! And what happened to the water balloons?'  
_"Uh… they kinda broke."  
_'So you jumped over the waterfall!'  
_"It was all I could think of!"  
_'You still want revenge?'  
_"Heck NO! After putting everyone's life in danger!"  
_'How about a prank then?'  
_"No lives in danger?"  
_'No.'  
_"Just fun?"  
_'Yep.'  
_  
So Kirara and Shippo once again worked out another plan… preferably one that was NOT going to be life threatening…

&&&&

"Come on Inuyasha, just let me put them on."  
"NO! I can see underwater just fine!"  
"Just try them."  
"No."  
"I will give you a gift under the water if you put them on…"  
"What?"  
"Well, let me put them on and you will see."  
"Keh."  
"Come on! It will be fun!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, so will you let me?"  
"Fiiine."

Kagome carefully put the rubber strap on the back of his head and held it there with one hand, while pulling the plastic eyepieces over and placing them over his golden eyes. She smiled, "Now come and get your gift," diving under she waited for the hanyou.

Inuyasha felt silly wearing the plastic piece of crap, but he dove under anyway, curious to see if they actually did work. As dove under he was taken aback by the crystal clarity of the underwater world. He could see every rock, crevice, fish, and well everything with clarity he only thought possible above water. He looked at the algae and found that he could tell the direction the current was going by the rippling movements of the plants. He watched as a fish chased a small crab-like creature into a small crevice, and he gawked at the entire scene.

Kagome smiled as the hanyou took in the underwater world through new eyes, she gave him a couple of moments to enjoy the view before she decided to get his attention. She silently swam behind him and sped up, swimming up and over him while trailing her hand up his backbone, sending shivers running through his body.

She swam a couple tight circles around him and came to a stop not inches from his face. Her eyes twinkled in delight as she gave him a quick kiss. He was so surprised he opened his mouth, letting out a bunch of air and tickling her face with the bubbles. She again pulled him to the surface and laughed, "So much for your gift, tickling doesn't help."

He couldn't help but smile at the remark, his lips changing into a cocky grin, "Well if I get another 'gift' later I will be sure not to do that."

She smiled and took his hands, "Let's teach you how to use those fins, eh?"

&&&&

Miroku had awoken to Kagome's laughter and looked around, disoriented. He remembered that he was floating in a boat with- ah yes the beautiful taijya. He looked over and found she was still asleep. He decided to make a move, so he pulled his towel closer to her and scooted over so that their towels touched and he lay back down, loving how close he was to the girl he loved most in the world.

&&&&

As he walked towards the lake he sensed the presence of the miko, and her stupid friend. The wolf pushed a branch aside and sniffed, smelling that she had been here earlier. He looked down and saw a strange yellow thing in the water, seeming to hold the taijya and monk. He looked over and saw the kitsune and fire cat over in a cove, and he looked to the middle of the lake where he saw two heads poking out of the water. He smiled as her scent reached her, but it changed to a frown as the hanyou's scent was near, and seemingly getting aroused. He went back into the woods and headed down the hill toward the lake.

&&&&

"Keh, I think I got the idea."  
"Uh huh, well let me show you anyway."

She gently towed him away from the boat and to a deeper part of the lake. "Now with flippers there are two main kinds of kicks, normal and dolphin."

"Dolphin?"  
"Yeah, well normal is where you just kick you legs. Dolphin is where you use your whole body and… well why don't I just show you."

They each took a breath and submerged, the hanyou watched as the miko began chasing a nearby fish using this 'dolphin kick'. If he was amazed before, he was utterly dumbfounded now.

The kick seemed to emphasize all of her bodily features as she imitated the fish, with just a minor flick of the tail she could change direction. He made an attempt to follow her, but found that the fins were much harder than he had imagined. Kagome had made them look so easy!

She saw him struggle and came over, taking him by the hand and towing him, teaching him how to kick normally. With her gently encouragement he began to kick, surprising himself at how little effort it took to go forward. She let go of his hand as he powered himself forward, causing her to kick hard just to keep up. She once again took his hand and surfaced. She giggled, "There you go! Now you got the hang of it… now try and catch me."

She gave him a quick wink as she dove over under. He smirked, taking a breath of his own he dove under, following her. The hanyou had found his strength and he kicked hard, powering through the water after the miko, but she was agile, able to change direction and swerve this way and that, giving him trouble.

She raced towards the shore and approached a boulder, at the last second she flipped and pushed off it, hard, changing direction and adding to her speed. 'Two can play at that game.' Inuyasha thought as he pushed off the rock himself, he easily caught up to her and swam over her, linking her arms in his and dragging her to the surface.

He pinned her to a nearby boulder and eyed her mischievously. Her eyes sparkled with the thrill of the chase as each caught their breath. The hanyou gave a low, playful growl while adding cockily, "Gotcha."

She knew he wouldn't let her go soon, so she decided to make it fun, "And what are you gonna do about it dog boy?" She put her goggles up on her head, exposing her glittering eyes.

He did the same and let out a low, seductive growl as he began to close the distance. As he prepared to make contact his nose picked up a scent that he never wanted to smell, his growl became fierce and protective as he looked up on top of the boulder.

"What do you think you are doing with MY woman Inu-korro."  
"Kouga!"

&&&&  
I'm evil I know!


	7. Competition Strikes back!

Disclaimer: dude, seriously, like I own anything!

Reviews: (lot to catch up on)

SORRY PEOPLES! This fanfic is LOOOOOOOONG overdue. So let me just answer some peoples and we will fix that cliffhanger…

Shadow Archer of Dreams: Well thanks so much!

lost my sanity: Sorry I must've made it worse by makin u wait so long! My bad

Mimblewimble: He will go away… eventually

FlamingRedFox: well that is the kind I write best () thanks so much!

kagome018: I am guessing you meant 'flippers' but ok (imagines Kouga in little fuzzy slippers) LOL

Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan: Yeah… my bad on that I… uh… have no excuse.

Auxana: My bad on the forever cliffhanger… maybe this won't drive you as nuts.

Almost Human; Ah the romance wreckers, they add evil twists that drive everyone nuts, of course so do writers who leave cliffhangers for major lengths of time, so lets fix at least one of the two.

Demonchild93: Me wuv water! It breaks barriers if u know what I am saying (nudge nudge)

ashes : he won't be around long…

Demonic Shadow Hanyou: Oh Shippo and Kirara are conjuring up quite the little plan, but you will have to wait a couple chapters, which I promise to update far more frequently…

ManaMage: Ah the hidden feline thoughts, her true nature only known to those who speak her language (lol)

blu-babe; well thanks! And so sorry for the wait!

Almost Human; well I already sent u an email, but as u have probably noticed I have returned full force! So chin up! I want to see a smile!

River-Spirit: Sango may be in for the surprise of her life… maybe not, you will just have to read

Candy kisses1: may the torturing come to an end

Amanda Trinh: I didn't mean to leave it that long, but it certainly got a lot of responses that way (snicker snicker)

xXChocaholicXx: Well a;ofijaiomnasado;fijeoierfjaijhf;hgfh;uiafdnv;aehr right back at you! (giggle)

and as for Kuyuku-kun… I have a big bad protector of my own!

(hero music.)

(looks around) AHEM I SAID I have a big protector of my own!

(No one comes) EEP BETTER GET WRITING! (lol lol lol)

&&&&

Chapter 7

Competition strikes back

&&&&

The hanyou gripped the rock and growled menacingly, "What are you doing here wimpy wolf."

The miko ducked under his arm and came around behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "What's up Kouga-kun?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood and your lovely scent drew me, but this mutt thinks he can lay claim on my woman."

The hanyou really wanted to jump out and shred the wolf to pieces, but Kagome had him pinned, he suddenly found her arms around his neck, and she even bound his legs together with her own. If he weren't so pissed at the moment he would be shocked at her bold move, his ears turned back to her as she whispered, "If I 'sat' you now, you would drown, just work with me ok? This will actually be a help."

He continued growling, but she squeezed lightly and put her chin between his ears, "Kouga, I am not your woman. Why don't we settle this once and for all?" she said with a smile.

The wolf cracked his knuckles, "I am prepared to fight any time, any place."

A smirk pulled at the miko's lips, "I was thinking more of a competition. Winner gets… me."

"WHAT!" they both looked at her in surprise, she beamed right back, "It will be a race."

Th hanyou looked at her worriedly, Kouga was fast! He wouldn't admit it, but with the jewel shards in his legs, the hanyou wasn't sure he could beat him, and for the biggest stakes ever! The wolf had a huge grin across his face, "Name your game my woman to be."

Her smile only grew, and she released the hanyou, going back several feet and treading the water lightly, "A swimming race."

Inuyasha's worry blew away like a leaf in the wind, he realized why she was so confident! She knew he was used to the fins enough to fly through the water. He stayed where he was and looked confidently at his rival.

Kagome continued, "It will be simple, it starts and ends in the water. From this boulder to that one and back again."

"And the winner gets the best prize a man could want, a beautiful woman." The wolf said as he cockily entered the water. He grabbed the rock next to the hanyou and smirked cockily, "Eat my bubbles mutt face!"

And with that they were off! Kagome sat back and watched at the hanyou cruised through the water, leaving the coughing and sputtering wolf in his wake. The hanyou was making the turn by the time the wolf was not even half way there. Inuyasha came back and tagged the rock, immediately going to the miko and swinging her around in excitement. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "No problem"

The wolf finally reached the half way point and slowly made his way back, they waited for him. He didn't even glance in their direction as he pulled himself out of the water and shook himself off like a dog. Kagome sent the hanyou a concerned look, "Please?"

He looked at her in surprise, "But now we don't have to worry about him anymore!'

"Please!"

"Why! I don't want-" her pleading eyes got to him, he groaned, "Hey wimpy wolf! Get back here."

The wolf prince turned, "Why should I?"

Kagome released the hanyou and moved to the water's edge, "Kouga-kun, I have never been yours. I had hoped you would realize that some day. But I have no problem with us remaining friends, and you are welcome to join us."

He sighed, "I don't think so. Mutt face won. I shouldn't stay, any ways. I have a pack to lead, ja!" and he was gone just like that.

Kagome smiled at the whirlwiind fading over the hills. She turned to find herself in the same position she was in before, the hanyou having her pinned to the rock, she giggled, "Come to claim your prize I see."

He growled and inched closer, his legs brushing against her's she got a mischeivious glint in her eye and backed further against the rock, "Come and get me dog-boy."

The hanyou didn't need to be told twice, he continued his advance, and at the last moment the miko kicked off the rock, grabbing his shoulders and dunking him while swimming right over his head. He came up sputtering and growling at the giggling miko. She sent him a wink and dove under. He kicked off the boulder and pursued her, diving under and looked around, there was no miko to be seen! The hanyou slowly scanned the lake, swimming towards the boat in the center.

&&&&

Miroku opened his eyes and winced at the bright sun, immediately shading his eyes with his hand. Once his eyes had adjusted he wondered if he had died and gone to heaven. The taijya remained sound asleep, but was in quite a different position than before, her legs were draped over the side of the boat, her toes dangling in the cool water and her head lay peacefully on his stomach. He was suddenly at a loss of what to do, he couldn't wake her up, cause she would beat him to a plup, and she was a light sleeper so he couldn't really change positions. So he just lay there, enjoying the dream moment, even if she wasn't conscious to share it with him.

&&&&

Kagome had sped to the center of the lake and grabbed another breath, silently ducking under the boat and hiding in it's shadow. The she watched the hanyou as he searched the lake. Every time he went up for air she went up and grabbed another breath herself. Finally he started heading towards the boat, diving under it and looking up, a smile spread across his face as he located her, pressed to the bottom of the boat. He raced up and did something even she didn't expect, he didn't stop coming, he just came up and pressed his lips passionately against her's. She kicked upwards in surprise, knocking the boat, hard.

The tajya and monk sat up in an instant as the little boat lurched. They looked at eachother in surprise, then out to their surfacing friends. The monk mentally thanked them for preventing his beating, but regretted the loss of heat faded away from his abdomen. The taijya turned to him, "What was that all about?"

The miko popped her head over the side, "Sorry 'bout that guys, I just had the surprise of my life."

The hanyou came up with a scowl on his face, but his eyes danced in entertainment, "Oi, next time I give you a gift, don't blow so many bubbles! They tickle!"

Kagome giggled, "So, I have another game if you two care to join?"

"I'm up for a game, what about you Houshi-sama?"

"Anything as long as we get to stay in these wonderful garments!"

The girls rolled their eyes and the miko shook her head, "If you guys could take the boat to shore, we don't need it for this game."

They nodded and took the boat to shore, hoping this game would turn out better than last…

&&&&

The chapter would be longer, but there were lots of reviews that I needed to update on, and I went swimming today, and and, well I should have the next chapter up tomorrow, k?


	8. Water Polo Mayhem

Disclaimer: dude, seriously, like I own anything!

Reviews:

pyrotechnic oh come on now! I am not makin you wait NEARLY so long this tiime! Consider it a chance to exercise your patience ()

June-bug: Dear june-bug, you are cute! I love the letter opening. And thankyou for the lovely complements

kagome101 : YOU ARE A GOOF (rofl!) your review makes me laugh, and I am updating I promise.

Kagome lover: ok ok hold your horses, give me a sec to type this up ()

SmifaliciousPurpleSquirrel: ok well i wouldve had it up within minutes after you posted your review, but then my internet went haywire, so i went to bed and then extended it... so here

&&&&

Chapter 8

Marco Polo Mayhem

&&&&

Miroku took up the oars to the little boat and began rowing towards the shore, all the while smiling at the taijya. A blush began creeping across her face at his relentless gaze, she looked down and squeaked, pulling her sarong off the floor and draping it over her near bare legs. The monk winked at her causing her to blush even harder. She had half a mind to slap him, but held back.

They felt the pebbles scrape the bottom of the boat and jumped out, pulling the small boat ashore, the miko had come into the shallows, holding her upper body out of the water like a seal. She bent her knees and the flippers came out behind her like a tail.

She smiled at the taijya, "Sorry Sango, but the sarong will just weigh you down in this game, might as well take it off."

The grin on the monk's face only grew. Sango rolled her eyes and tossed it in his face, turning back to the miko, "So what do we need for this game?"

"See these?" the miko motioned to her flippers, "There are two more pairs in the boat, one is for Miroku, the other is for you."

The monk finally pulled the garment away from his face and took a pair from the taijya, looking how Kagome put her's on and sat down, putting his on. Kagome bit her lip as he stood, he started walking towards the water, but as he took a step, his flippers dug into the ground, then he stepped on his flipper and did a face plant at the water's edge. The girls giggled and he spat out the pebbles, muttering to himself.

Kagome sent him a sympathetic look, "Its much easier to put them on once you are already a ways in the water."

"Well thanks for the warning," the monk said lamely.

The taijya giggled and waded into the cool water, meeting up with Kagome about waist deep. The miko assisted and they watched at the monk who ackwardly make his way out into the water, falling and splashing and drenching himself by the time he reached where they were.

The miko giggled, "Glad you could make it."

She gave them a quick lesson on how to use the flippers and the taijya did ok, but the monk had opened his mouth while swimming and got a huge gulp of water. He came up coughing and sputtering, spitting out the excess water. Eventually they made their way out to where the hanyou was waiting.

The miko smiled, "Now for Marco Polo. We won't use the goggles for this."

She took the hanyou's and her goggles and tossed them to shore, the taijya cocked her head, "Marco what?"

"Polo."

"Marco-"

"Polo!"

"Hey!"

"That's how the game works."

The monk shook his head, "I am confused."

"There is a person who is 'it' and they call out 'Marco' and everyone else yells out 'Polo'. Then who ever gets tagged is 'it'. But there is catch, the person who is 'it' has to keep their eyes closed, and use their other senses to find everyone else."

"Sounds easy enough." The hanyou said cockily.

Sango put a hand on the miko's shoulder, "Who should go first?"

"Well, since I have played before I will be it first."

She closed her eyes and counted to ten, listening as her friends scurried away. She smirked, they were gonna have to be more quiet if they didn't want to be 'it'. Kagome finished counting and let out a loud, "MARCO!"

"Polo." Came a single reply.

She crossed her arms, "Ok guys, you ALL have to say 'polo' it's the rules!"

"POLO!" came voices all around her.

She gave chase to the nearest, and loudest. She used her senses to zone in on Miroku, who was still getting used to the appendages, splashing and coughing up the water he kept swallowing. Kagome used her other senses and noticed the auras of the others coming closer, curious to see what she would do. She made a final lurch and grabbed his ankle, "GOTCHA!" she opened her eyes and gave a triumphant smile.

He spat out some water and did his best to smile, "You are fast!"

She smiled back, "That's just cause I am used to these," she kicked back and exposed her flippers. He grabbed it and yanked hard, causing her to run into him, "Ah I love them," he said with a big hentai grin.

Her eyes narrowed and she did a back flip in the water, catching his chin with her flippers. He winced and she resurfaced, giving him a glare, "Watch out, you guys may be better on land, but I rule in the water."

The monk smirked, "We will see about that," he closed his eyes and said, "Marco"

The miko squeaked and sped away, along with the rest of the friends, the monk left all by himself.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" came the three responses.

He swam forward and called out again, "Marco."

"Polo."

Suddenly he lurched towards the taijya, she shrieked and tried to escape, but the flippers weren't cooperating with her. At the last second she dove under and out of the way, but he sensed her going under him and he dove under and reached out, the turned to see what he was doing and tensed as he grabbed her just above the waist. He pulled her to the surface and pulled her against him, "I have you now my sweet taijya."

She strained against his hold, but he only held her tighter, she suddenly got an idea and kicked, dragging them under. He was surprised as her body went limp, he pulled her back to the surface, loosening his hold and shaking her, "SANGO!"

The taijya opened her eyes and splashed him, pushing him away. He heaved a sigh of relief and surprisingly a smirk came across his face, "Darn, I was hoping to give you that CPR thing."

She splashed him again and closed her eyes, "Marco."

The monk splashed her back and answered, "Polo."

Sango crossed her arms, "Marco!"

"Polo!" came the three replies.

She honed in on the miko and gave chase. The miko dove under her and came up behind her.

"Marco."

"POLO POLO POLO!" the miko yelled, laughing her friend wheeled, "How did you get over there?"

"Magic," Kagome giggled.

The taijya charged towards her voice and she ducked under, but Sango was ready. She dove under as well and could feel the water from the fleeing miko, she chased her and grabbed the girl's flipper, smiling as the miko froze and floated to the surface.

"Aw man! You got me!"

"It was magic." The taijya giggled. Kagome looked over her shoulder to the hanyou, who was leaning on a boulder, she smirked, "Your next dog-boy!"

"Keh, like you could catch me."

She just closed her eyes and counted to ten, honing in her sensed and figuring out which auras were where. The monk was over in the shallows, and by the noise, he was figuring the best way to use his flippers. She giggled to herself as she heard the monk mutter about the 'stupid things' on his feet. The taijya was currently fleeing, since she had tagged the miko, and the hanyou…. Ah hah, the hanyou was trying to be tricky.

"Marco!"

"Polo." Came two responses.

Instead of heading towards either voice, the miko moved slighty away from them and stopped, treading water…

&&&&

The taijya rushed away from Kagome, wanting to be well away by the time she finished counting. She turned to find the miko slowly swimming in a wide circle, her eyes closed. Sango realized she was listening for everyone, and she immediately quieted her movements through the water. She watched the miko come to a stop and cocked her head, what was her friend doing? The taijya suddenly noticed bubbles breaking the surface infront of the teen. She realized the hanyou must be down there, and began wondering how long he could hold his breath.

&&&&

Inuyasha figured, if he couldn't hear 'marco' he couldn't say 'polo' so he dove under and watched her. Of course he wasn't wearing the goggles, so he was watching the dark blur above him, he watched as she made a couple small circles, apparently figuring out where everyone was, but then she came to a stop… just over him. He suddenly realized he was running out of air, fast… and he would have to surface right next to the miko.

&&&&

Kagome sensed his aura stirring, and could feel as little bubbles rising as the time passed. She began to worry, what if he pushed himself too hard? The seconds passed and the miko's concern grew, but they faded away as she heard him surface and gasp for air. She turned and tagged him on the chest, opening her eyes and smiling, "Your it."

He smirked and took her hand from his chest, "I won't be 'it ' for long. You can be sure of that."

"Oooo, dog boy is getting serious. Good luck finding me without my aura."

"Keh, I don't need your aura to find you."

"We will see." She winked and ducked under, slipping out of his reach.

The hanyou closed his eyes and felt the miko mask her aura, he began counting.

&&&&

Miroku had finally gotten used to the flippers and watched as Kagome found her target. He really liked this game! You can't see so you are not blamed if you grope, and the clothing showed more skin than he ever thought would be allowed in society. He noticed the miko duck under and head off towards some boulders, masking her aura in the process. He shook his head, that girl was going to exhaust herself if she kept doing that. Although he had to admit it was a very handy trick. Miroku sat back in the shallows and watched as the hanyou began his turn.

&&&&

The hanyou knew that Kagome was masking her aura, but it made him edgy that he couldn't sense her in any way when she was under the water. He could easily pick up the taijya moving about, but he kept his senses attuned for when the miko resurfaced. Inuyasha wheeled and charged.

Sango watched her friend leave and wondered where she was going, but she didn't think long. As she turned she found a hanyou coming in fast. She cursed her lack of experience with the flippers as she ducked benenath the watere and swam towards the nearest boulder. Swimming around it she resurfaced and watched to see what the hanyou would do, watching as two white ears came plowing through the water towards her position. (shark music)

He raced, closer and closer, beginning to wonder why she wasn't moving until… WHAM! Smack into the boulder he went, simultaneously crushing both ears and yelling out in pain, with a colorful stream of language to follow. He surfaced and rubbed his abused ears, he growled at Sango. But before he made a move to tag her, he wheeled on a familiar flare.

&&&&

Kagome heard the hanyou yell out in pain, suddenly filling her with worry and adrenaline, forcing her to release her aura in a gigantic flare. She quickly concealed it again and heaved a sigh of relief as she heard the hanyou yelling his usual profanities.

&&&&

Miroku bit his lip trying to hold back the laughter, after watching the hanyou slam into the boulder. Sango had burst out laughing from her position. But they all froze as he actually saw the surge of miko energy a ways behind the friends. It disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving the air with an electric twinge. He smirked, figuring she lost control for a moment.

&&&&

Shippo watched as the miko made her way through the boulders to the small cove. He had been here with her before, but on bathing trips. He figured she would use it for a hiding place so he led Kirara there to set up for the trap. The fire neko had found two more balloons and the kitsune had gathered the best of his charms. He motioned for Kirara to come close and he put leaf on each of their heads, and poof!

The neko cocked her head, _'Uh nothing happened'_

He smirked and thought, _'oh, something did happen.' _And he leapt down to the boulder directly behind the miko.

'_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?'_

The kit winced, _'Man you think loudly! I masked our auras… see?'_

Kirara twitched her tail in annoyance, _'You could've just told me.'_

'_Oh, but that was fun!'_

The neko rolled her eyes as the kit made his way silently back up the tree, they watched and waited for the final piece, the hanyou. Suddenly they turned their heads towards the lake as they heard the hanyou cry out and yell with his typical language, but their attention was turned downward as the miko suddenly flared with a great pink light, the shockwave nearly knocking them out of the tree!

They exchanged a look of shock, _'Dang! If she did that in a battle we wouldn't NEED weapons!'_

The kit nodded in agreement and watched as a pair of slightly swolen ears slowly made their way through the boulders towards the pool.

&&&&

The hanyou left Sango where she was and made his way towards the flare, this time with his hands out in front of him, feeling his way along the maze of boulders, since he wasn't supposed to open his eyes. He felt the water temperature drop as he entered the shaded pool.

A smirk pulled at his lips as her aluring scent reached him, "Ah, thought you could hide from me eh?'

Kagome had sensed him coming and figured she had given up her position, but she could still make it fun, "You still have to catch me."

She recognized that growl, playful, yet not. But she wasn't ready to be caught just yet.

Inuyasha noticed a sudden shift in her scent and realized that this 'game' could get very interesting. He was willing to follow the rules, for a little while anyway. So he let out a low, "Marco."

"Polo." The miko had moved to the deepest part of the cove and was just waiting for him to give chase. He carefully moved towards her, but heard her duck under him and pull the trick she did on Sango, resurfacing behind him. The hanyou knew it would be harder to track her now, with her aura masked. She ducked under again, but this time he followed. He realized he could hear her flippers as they propelled her in wide circles around his position. Going up for air he heard her take a small breath, and they both dove under once again. He heard her coming directly towards him, most likely going to dive under his feet. It was time to regain control of the situation, so he reached down and grabbed her flipper, causing her to thrash in surprise. She towed them to shore and resurfaced, breathing hard from the surprise attack.

Upon reaching the pebbled shore she turned over, resting stomach up, and on her elbows as she worked to calm her breath and her wildly beating heart. She saw five neat holes in her flipper, but ignored it. The miko looked over to the hanyou, who sat there, half out of the water, and his bangs covering his eyes.

She tucked her legs to the side and moved towards him, "You can open your eyes now," she gently brushed his silver locks out of the way.

Her breath caught as he opened his eyes, revealing the molten orbs, she suddenly became entranced at their stunning beauty. The miko's heart jumped and began to race once again, he let out another low growl, sending shivers down her spine. He moved towards her until she was again on her elbows, never breaking eye contact.

The hanyou opened his eyes and saw the beautiful, halter topped miko before him, sending his senses reeling. His instincts caused him to let out a growl and his nose picked up another fluctuation in her scent, he moved towards her and was surprised as she didn't run. His heart lept and his thoughts melted away as he moved closer still. He placed a hand on either side of her, but remained next to her, not wanting to scare her off.

The hanyou's hair draped a silver curtain around them as he closed the distance. His lips captured her's in a teasing kiss, just barely making contact before pulling away, letting out a seductive growl to egg her on.

She realized he was toying, so she figured she could toy right back. Her breath quickened as she did the same, gently kissing his lips and nibbling, teasing him further. Her aggressions were causing the hanyou to fight himself with every shred of his strength. He didn't want to take her, but his instincts were fighting to lay claim on his mate-to-be.

Oblivious to the internal battle, Kagome egged him further, moving further out of the water and forcing pursuit. The hanyou could feel her moving away and he growled, his body aching for her's and his mind desperately tried to regain control. This was turning into more than just some playful game, and he needed to take control of himself, his body was aflame in the rush of blood. He was fighting a losing battle, and needed to calm himself, fast. He felt himself advancing on her once again, and looked into her wonderous eyes that were filled with laughter, playfullness, and just a hint of seduction.

&&&&

Shippo watched as the couple played the game of cat an mouse, too naïve to know what was going on. Kirara, on the other hand, could smell all the pheremones being released, so she caught the kit's attention and had him check the trap to make sure everything was ready. She didn't mind giving the couple some alone time, so she laid down and closed her eyes, stayng wary for any major scent changes.

She heard the kit return and led him to a higher branch, carefully positioning her tails to block the view of the scene below. The fire neko went over the plan one more time. Suddenly she smelled fear and nervousness emitting from the hanyou, as well as a surge in his youkai blood.

She stood up and told the kit, _'Look! Now's your chance! Kagome even left you some extra space!'_

&&&&

Kagome was surprised at his hesitation, she watched as he froze in the water, and was he… trembling? She looked into his golden orbs realized why. The golden orbs that usually were a gentle gold, despite his moods, were now swirling like a molten whirlpool, she saw that he was fighting for control to the point that his eyes were almost glowing.

She had complete trust in her hanyou, but she figured she could help, so she sat up, and moved towards the deeper water, concealing her state of dress. She felt his gaze follow her movements, and the farther she went the faster the gold swirled, until…

&&&&

Shippo sprinted down to a lower branch and unleashed his charms, causing it to rain down mushrooms and water balloons. They splashed all around the miko and hanyou, thoroughly gettinig them redrenched.

Inuyasha was suddenly very glad for the distraction, it allowed him to retake control and direct his attention elsewhere. He wanted to thank them, but that would probably ruin the kit's fun, so he put up his gruff front and yelled, "Oi! What in seven hells do you think your doing?"

"Getting my revenge!" the kit giggled.

Kirara tilted her head, she could smell relief coming off him in waves! She looked up to find the rest of the group making their way into the small cove, so she let out a welcoming mew. Hopping down from the branches she found it entertaining how the kit could get so excited about something that he would completely forget how to use his senses. She shrugged and watched the monk and her master swim into the small cove.

Kagome was now exhausted, and had long since released her aura, but in moderation this time, she prevented it from flaring. If she hadn't learned how to just float she would've sank to the bottom by now. Her aura had flared multiple times between the playing, and close moment, and being bombarded with the funky kitsune mushrooms. Keeping all that hidden along with calming her emotions had definitely taken a toll on her energy reserves. She kicked lightly to shore and met up with the fire neko. "Hey Kirara."

"Mew."

"I don't know about you, but I am exhausted."

The neko blinked and tilted her head.

"I think I may need to just catch some rays for a while."

Kirara blinked, and the miko laughed, patting her on the head. She looked up to see her friends entering the cove and she smiled, but sat on a submerged boulder while trying to regain some of her strength.

The hanyou had gone to the deep area of the cove, kicking lightly to stay afloat. He knew his friends were coming, and he was glad he could sense the miko's steady aura now. Her scent filled him with peace, but worried him at the same time, her scent had such power over him. It could calm him down or rile him up, he knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, but she did. He also knew how badly he wanted to become her mate, but he wasn't ready for that, and he had the feeling she wasn't quite ready either. He knew her time wouldn't accept her being a mate at her age, so he planned on dicussing it with her. But today was not the day. Of course, after what he did he wondered if she would ever go near him again.

The monk came in with a hentai smile, "Wow, you guys sure do take a while to get tagged."

"I think I need to take a little break from games for a while," the miko said tiredly.

"Well you are gonna exhaust youself if you keep hiding your aura like that," the taijya said with a concerned look.

"Already happened." The miko said as she kicked off the rock and slowly headed towards shore, the hanyou watched her as she pulled up onto the pebbles and took off her flippers. She stood up and smiled, "I am going to walk back to the rest of the stuff. I will meet you guys there. And if Inuyasha joined me, I would much appreciate it."

He gave her a surprised look and swam ashore, taking off his own flippers and joining her. She gave him a comforting smile and they walked off into the woods.

As they walked through the trees the hanyou began to grow very nervous, was she going to tell him off? Or tell him to never come near her again? To his surprise she took his hand and smiled, "I know what happened earlier. And I am sorry."

He froze and looked at her wide eyed, "What are you sorry for! I was the one who-"

"-I know. But I pushed you too far, I didn't realize I was making it so hard for you." She sighed, "Inuyasha, I hope you know you have my complete trust, and I know you care. And I hope we are married someday. But I don't think either of us is ready."

He nodded, but was shocked at how she knew his exact thoughts. She retook his hand and they walked through the out of the woods and onto the lake's edge. the miko smiled and released him, tossing her flippers in the boat and pulling out two towels. Setting one down for her to lay on, and tossing the other to the hanyou. He caught it and spread it out next to hers. Kagome laid down and closed her eyes. The hanyou lay next to her and closed his own, each dreaming of their future… together.

&&&&&

That would be the end of the Day of Fun in the Sun! phew! Now I can finish my other three. Hope it met your expectations! Arwen Rivendell out.


End file.
